Keeper of the Heart
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Starts with Robin and Regina's kiss,will they have a future,or did have they have a past or perhaps both?
1. Chapter 1

This story starts from the kiss or kisses heard round the world.

Robin looked at Regina as he had just finished his statement about getting Regina's heart back,he had no idea how he was going to but he would certainly try,before he could say anything else,he felt her grab his jacket and pull him towards her,and her lips were on his,for the first few seconds,he had no thoughts except how natural this was to him,he knew this was their first kiss,but it certainly felt strangely, very normal,before he could really kiss her back,she pulled away and he opened his eyes,finally remembering to breathe,he looked at her,she looked like she was going to bolt at any second and before she could even move, he brought his lips down on hers,needing this connection,needing to feel her again,in his arms,this time he was the one leading the kiss,putting his lips right where they wanted to be,almost as if he was designing how this kiss would go,their lips just seemed to know how right this was,his right hand came to her neck to move her hair back and then he encircled her in his arms,she met his kiss right back,not resisting,not fighting just letting it happen,they kissed for a few moments more,then they finally separated their lips but not pulling back from each other,Regina opened her eyes to look at him,Robin saw the look in her eyes,he knew if he had a mirror,that his eyes would look the same,it was the look of desire,and he silently took great pleasure for being the one to put that look into her eyes.

"Mmmm"Robin said as he was finally able to get some oxygen into his lungs.

"That was"Regina started to say but no more words would come out.

"Magical"Robin finished for her.

"Thats one way of putting it"Regina said as she stepped back,needing some space to herself.

"So i'm intrigued milady,what caused this side of you"Robin said as he stepped right in front of her,needing to be in her space,and look her in her eyes as she responded.

"I'm sorry i don't know what came over me"Regina said as she looked at him,he smirked at her,knowing it was something else.

"I think you know why,and for some reason you don't wish to tell me"Robin said,as he took her left hand with his right,intertwining their fingers.

"I know i overstepped with this"Regina said,as she looked down at their hands together,her eyes drawn to his tattoo,the lion looking back at her.

"No milady,you didn't overstep,i'm quite happy that you did,because i think we both throughly enjoyed it"Robin said as Regina finally brought her head back up to look at him.

"Well good i'm glad you enjoyed it"Regina said as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"Very much so,and i know you did as well,i could feel it,i felt it as soon as you put those beautiful,enticing red lips against mine"Robin said as he lowered his mouth to hers,needing another taste of those said lips,her soft lips were like velvet against his rougher lips,he brought his arms around her pulling her against his body,she was so soft against his body,she wrapped her arms around his waist,partly to steady herself and not melt to the forrest floor and the other part was that she loved the feel of him against her,feelings that she had not felt in a long time surfaced,not since she was younger with her first love Daniel. Regina was throughly enjoying his kiss and a few seconds later she felt his tongue against her mouth,wanting permission to enter,she opened her mouth and let their tongues dance,moments later she felt his mouth move to the side of her face,kissing her cheek before moving to the curve of her neck,his lips worshipped her neck,she knew in the morning she would have a mark there,but a part of her wanted him to leave a mark,to mark her as his.A few seconds later they heard footsteps followed by.

"Daddy,where are you" Roland said,as he and Friar Tuck was approaching the small campfire that Robin had built earlier,needing to be by himself so he could think about how to get Regina's heart back,Robin regrettedly moved away from Regina and went over to the direction his son was coming from.

"Roland what are you doing up at this hour"Robin asked as he stooped to pick his son up in his arms.

"I had a nightmare about the wizard coming back"Roland said as he looked over to where Regina stood.

"Don't you worry son,i promise you he will never hurt you"Robin said.

"Is that the Queen"Roland asked as Robin looked from Regina to Roland.

"Yes my boy,this is the Queen"Robin said as he started to walk over to where Regina stood.

"This is my son,Roland"Robin said as he introduced Regina to Roland.

"Hello Roland,my name is Regina"Regina said.

"So i don't have to call you the Queen"Roland asked.

"No,you can always call me Regina"Regina said.

"You're very pretty"Roland said as Robin laughed.

"Well thank you kind sir,and you are quite the handsome little charmer"Regina said.

"You hear that Roland,Regina thinks you are quite the handsome lad" Robin said as he winked at her at that moment Roland let out a big yawn.

"Someone is very sleepy,come on let me put him to bed and we can talk"Robin said to she was about to reply,her phone pulled her phone from her coat.

"Hello,yes Belle i will be right there"Regina said as she ended the phone call.

"I'm sorry but Belle thinks she may of found something to help against the Witch,uh another time"Regina said.

"Do you want me to come along"Robin asked as he looked over to Friar Tuck to take Roland from him.

"No,no thats ok,i'll see you around"Regina said walked out of the campsite,she needed some space,she knew she was letting herself open up to Robin.A part of her was scared,but a part of her was happy with it as she just wanted to be alone to sort all this out.

"Regina"Robin called out as he looked at Friar Tuck and nodded,Tuck came over to Robin and took the sleeping Roland.

"Get him back to his bed,i'll be back later"Robin said as he started to follow the way Regina left,not ready to let what happened tonight end the way it had,she had kissed him for a reason,and he was going to find out exactly what reason she had,not that he minded one bit about their kiss.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina arrived at her house and quickly went into her study,she quickly removed her jacket and scarf,she shut the doors and poured herself a stiff drink,thinking of what had happened this night,she shook her head on what she had done,she had actually kissed Robin,really kissed him,totally shocking him,and herself,she thought he was disturbed by the kiss,but then his eyes and face changed from shock to desire,then he was the one kissing her and she responded instantly. She took another swig of her drink and went over to her desk and sat down closing her eyes as she let the liquor do its job.

"So how did the meeting with Belle go"Robin said,breaking the silence of the room,Regina opened her eyes and she looked at the direction of his voice,he was standing at her study doors,with that smug look on his face,that little smile to his face,she had not even heard him enter,so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"I think you know how it went"Regina said,as she her left hand came up and moved some of her hair out of her face,she had used her magic to make her phone ring to give her an out.

"So your majesty why did you lie"Robin asked as he walked closer to where she sat at her desk.

"I just needed some time to think and my name is Regina"Regina said.

"What about Regina?" Robin asked,slightly amused,he stood up and walked to stand behind her,his hands went to her shoulders,rubbing them.

"Everything"Regina answered,feeling uncomfortable.

"Ah,did you perhaps think about your grocery list,or how you were going to stop the wicked witch or did your thoughts go to how my lips felt on yours,the way my arms felt around you,because milady i certainly thought about it,i have thought about it for days since that day in the witch's house,wondering what your lips would feel like against mine,i thought about it the whole way over here,remembering how you tasted,like apples,sweet but saucy" Robin said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear these words.

"So why did you feel this all of a sudden need to kiss me milady"Robin said as he swung the chair around so that she was facing him,he leaned down and looked her dead in her eyes wanting to see the truth there.

"I'm attracted to you,there are you satisfied now"Regina said.

" Immensly so,and that very well may be,because i know how attracted i am to you,but i think there is more,something you are not telling me"Robin said as Regina could not stop her eyes from looking down at his right arm,his wrist in particularly,seeing the lion tattoo looking back at her.

"What is it,my tattoo?"Robin asked,seeing where her eyes went.

"Its a nice tattoo"Regina said,trying to play it off.

"You got a thing for tattoos?"Robin asked.

"No,i just think its nice"Regina said.

"Its a family crest,my father had one,as did his and so on"Robin said.

"Will Roland get the same one as well"Regina asked,not daring to move her eyes from the tattoo.

"I'm sure one day he will,i would like to introduce you to him more ,what is it,why are you glued to my tattoo,and dont tell me its because its a nice one,have you seen it before"Robin asked,knowing something was going on behind those eyes of hers.

"What,no,i've never seen it before"Regina said as she stood up,but Robin stopped her dead in her tracks,grabbing her by the arms and putting one finger under her chin and bringing her head up,raising her eyes to his.

"You have seen it before,but we have never met,unless it was that year that no one remembers"Robin said.

"Maybe thats it,maybe thats why i look at it like i've seen it before"Regina said,seeing an out of this questioning.

"Could be,but for some reason i believe its not,have you ever seen me before"Robin asked,racking his memory and he has no memory of ever meeting her,running from her dark knights but not seeing her,she would be one person he would never forget meeting.

"Alright,alright i'll tell you,but you are not going to believe me"Regina said as she was about to tell him about the whole Tinkerbell,fairy dust episode,her study doors busted open and Robin acting on instinct turned and placed Regina directly behind him as if to shield her.

"Regina i need your help"Hook said as he strode in.

"My friend you will have to come back,we are having a discussion and your presence is not required and it would be much appreciated if you left"Robin said.

"No,no thats alright,what do you need Killian"Regina asked as she moved from behind Robin to walk towards Hook,leaving a frustrated Robin standing there.

"Now mate if you don't mind i need to talk to Regina alone"Hook said to Robin.

"If you think i'm going to leave"Robin started to say,walking up towards them.

"Robin,uh please give me some time with Hook here"Regina said.

"Regina"Robin said,trying one last time to reach her.

"Robin please"Regina said.

"Alright,but this discussion is not over with,just so we are clear"Robin said as he started walking towards the study doors,staring at Hook as he walked past him,he closed the doors behind him.

"So you and the thief eh"Hook said with a sly smile.

"Need I remind you of you and the Savior"Regina countered back to Hook.

"Point taken,now I need your help"Hook said.

"What is this about"Regina asked.

"The witch tricked me and if I kiss Emma it will drain all of her powers from her,is there anything you can do to reverse this"Hook asked.

"I'm not interested in helping you so you can bump uglies with miss swan"Regina said.

"Don't you see its not about that,if we kiss,then we don't stand a chance against her,it will take both your and Emma's powers to try to stop her"Hook said.

"I have no idea how to reverse this,but give me time tonight and I will research"Regina said.

"Thank you doll"Hook said as he turned to leave the room,as he opened the doors there stood Robin,looking quite unhappy.

"Thanks for the talk,i'll be in touch"Hook said as he leaned in to kiss her on her it would get a response from Robin,he winked at Regina as he turned and left the house.

"What was that all about"Robin asked as he followed Regina back into the study.

"Just Hook being an ass" Regina said.

"Does he have a habit of just showing up like this"Robin said,knowing a green eyed monster was responsible for this line of questioning.

"No,he doesn't,not that its any of your business"Regina said.

"It is my business if the lady i'm interested in has men like that just dropping by"Robin said.

"So you are interested in me"Regina said.

"That's not a question"Robin said.

"And the answer is yes,i want to get to know you Regina,really know you,but to do so you have to let that wall of yours down for me"Robin said.

"I might be able to do that"Regina said as Robin walked right up in front of her.

"Good because I look forward to being the one to knock those walls down"Robin said as he leaned in slowly,looking into her eyes till the very last second and kissed her,their lips became one,no space between them,he wrapped his arms around her,her arms went around him as well,he finally moved his lips from hers.

"Now tell me about my tattoo and what it means to you"Robin said,not about to let this go.

to be continued,please review,thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews,i love reading others Outlaw Queen stories and my inner muse had to write for them,sorry for any spelling errors and such,i try to look over it,but I'm human,now enough of that now onto the story.

"Regina i'm waiting on an answer"Robin said as he leaned up against her desk,his arms folded on his chest.

"Can i get you a drink"Regina asked as she walked by him,intending to get herself a drink.

"Regina"Robin said as he stopped her,he pulled her near him,putting his hands behind her back to keep her in place.

"Now tell me why my tattoo causes you to act like this"Robin said,wanting to know desperately.

"One night i was so miserable,i had lost my first love and my mother had forced me to marry a man i didn't love,there was absoutely no light in my life,luckily Tinkerbell helped me,we talked and she told me i needed love in my life to make me happy,i thought she was crazy that there was no way she could help me find another soulmate"Regina said,confessing everything.

"Go On"Robin said, encouraging her to keep telling her story,not sure where this was going,but glad she was telling him.

"She stole some fairy dust that she swore would lead me to my soulmate,when we got to where the fairy dust was ending,we arrived at a tavern,and Tinkerbelle pointed out one man in particular,she said he was my soulmate"Regina said.

"And was he"Robin asked,looking directly in her eyes,feeling slightly jealous of this other man.

"I never went in,i had opened the door, intending to go in and meet him,but i chickened out,i was afraid to love again and to open myself up like that"Regina said.

"So this man never knew he was your soulmate"Robin said as Regina looked him dead in the eyes as she prepared herself to answer.

"No he didn't know,until this moment"Reging said as she saw the confusion in Robin's eyes.

"What are you saying"Robin asked,hope beginning to start to fill his heart that he was that man.

"When Tinkerbell told me who he was,she pointed out that the man had a lion tattoo,i saw it as well"Regina said as Robin looked down to his arm where that same tattoo was and back into her eyes a question in his eyes.

"This tattoo"Robin asked.

"Yes,the very same"Regina answered.

"I'm your soulmate"Robin asked.

"Yes,i didn't know it was you again,until that day in the witch's house,when you poured me a drink and i saw it on your arm,thats why i ran out,i was so surprised and scared,that fate had brought you back"Regina said.

"I knew something had upset you,i never believed the story about your finding a "clue trail",i wished you had come in and met me back then,before all this had happened,but i do understand your fear,i had that same fear of ever being able to feel something for someone again,until recently"Robin confessed,causing Regina to smile.

"So you're not angry with me for not meeting you back then"Regina asked.

"No,like i said i do understand why,but i have to ask you something and i need you to be 100% honest with me"Robin said,needing to know more.

"Ok,i will"Regina said,having nothing left to hide from him.

"Did you come to the woods tonight and kiss me because of my tattoo and the soulmate thing or did you come to me because of any feelings you had"Robin asked,staring into her eyes wanting to see the answer there.

" I came of my own free will,Snow had told me that I felt everything with my soul,and my feelings for you have started to develop slowly,i didn't want to loose any more time with you,i already flirted with you in the witch's house before i even knew who you were"Regina said,being honest with her feelings for him.

"That you did milady"Robin said with a smirk on his face,clearly remembering that day.

"And you did back as well"Regina said.

"Hmm perhaps I did"Robin said with a smile,causing Regina to smile as well.

"So"Regina said,feeling a little akward at this moment.

"So"Robin said,enjoying her obvious feeling right now.

"Where do we go from here"Regina said as Robin smiled and pulled her closer.

"Well i say we get to know one another more,you could come to my camp for dinner,Friar Tuck is an great cook and i know a little boy who i bet would like to meet you again"Robin said.

"I would like that a lot"Regina said.

"Me too"Robin said as he pulled Regina in for a kiss,his lips slowly moving on her lips,suddenly Robin stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong"Regina asked,wondering why he stopped,missing the feel of his lips against hers.

"I just realized if i'm your soulmate,that makes you mine as well"Robin said.

"You ok with that"Regina asked,feeling slightly worried,she was the Evil Queen.

"Oh i'm more than ok with that"Robin said,kissing her again,Regina rested her hands on his shoulders as they kissed.

"Mmmm as much as i would like to continue this,i better go before i don't have the will to leave"Robin confessed,nibbling at her neck.

"Will i see you tomorrow"Regina said.

"Mmm you better,i'm going to patrol the forrest some more on the north end,but after that i'm free"Robin said.

"Sounds good to me,i've got to meet with the charmings in the morning"Regina said as they started walking out of the study towards her front door,holding hands.

"You have a good night sleep and i will see you tomorrow,and i just want to tell you once more that i will get your heart back"Robin swore once more,Regina reached up and kissed him one more time on the lips.

"Good night milady"Robin said as he left her leaned up against her front door. It felt good to finally have this off her shoulders. Now she had to look in her books about finding something about stopping the curse on Hook and look for something about stopping the curse her sister was trying to accomplish. Later that night after she had researched about curses,she was laying in bed,thinking about a certain thief,the smell of forrest still on her,causing her to smile as she drifted off to sleep. Not knowing that a few miles away in the Forrest a certain man,a thief was in his bed,thinking,smiling thinking of her as well.

to be continued,please review,thank you to all that review and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews and messages,i truly do appreciate it,the reviews help inspire me,as do the Triple R factor :)

The next morning,Robin woke up to his son's laughter,Robin quickly got up and dressed and came out of his tent to see his son running from Friar Tuck.

"Daddy,help"Roland said happidly,running to hide behind his father's legs.

"Have no fear my boy,i will save you from Friar Tuck"Robin said as Friar Tuck came running after Roland.

"Now my boy,go see if Edward is needing any help over there"Robin said as he saw a look in Friar Tuck's eyes and Roland nodded as he went running to Edward.

"Something on your mind Tuck"Robin asked.

"I was patroling the camp last night and i thought i saw the Evil Queen leaving"Tuck started to say.

"Regina"Robin said.

"What"Tuck said,confused.

"Her name is Regina,she was the Evil Queen once,but no more,she is simply Regina"Robin said.

"She is getting to you,is she"Tuck questioned.

"No,i'm well aware of what she has done in the past,but she is trying to change that,none of us have ever been perfect,certainly not me"Robin said,trying to defend Regina.

"Robin,nothing you have ever done,can compare to what she did,remember all those days of running from her dark Knights?"Tuck asked.

"Yes,i have not so fond memories of those days"Robin said.

"Why was she here last night"Tuck asked.

"She wanted to talk to me"Robin said.

"About what"Tuck asked.

"Tuck,i'm going to be honest with you,since i think of you like a brother to me,Regina is very important to me,she is the first woman since i lost Marian that i have wanted to get close to and let get close to me"Robin said.

"I trust you,i always have Robin,if you think you can trust her,i will put my faith in you"Tuck said.

"Thank you Tuck,i know it sounds crazy for me and her to be like this,but i have gotten to know her in the short time we have been here,there is alot of hurt and pain in her past that helped forged her to become what she once was,but is no longer"Robin said.

"Then i'm willing to give her a chance,but only one Robin,if she goes back to her old ways,then i can't trust her"Tuck said.

"Fair enough,speaking of Regina i was going to talk to her today after we patrol this morning to see about her coming to dinner here tonight i would like for her to meet all of you,and Roland again"Robin said,knowing that anyone meeting Roland like this was a huge step on his part.

"And you would like me to cook"Tuck said.

"Well we all know how my cooking is"Robin said as the two men started to laugh,at that moment Roland came back to where they were standing.

"Daddy i helped Edward gather firewood"Roland said.

"Thank you my boy,Roland before i go on patrol with Friar Tuck i would like to talk to you,man to man"Robin said as he scooped his little boy up in his arms.

"Ok Daddy"Roland said as Robin started to walk away from the camp,a few minutes later they arrived at a clearing with a dead tree on the ground,Robin sat Roland on it and kneeled in front of his son.

"Roland you met Regina last night,what do you think of her so far"Robin asked as he looked at his little boy's face.

"She seems like a nice lady"Roland said.

"She is a nice lady,and you know how important you are to me right"Robin asked.

"Gosh yes,you got the bad man away yesterday and you love me tons" Roland said.

"Thats right,and i wanted to see what you would think if Regina was to come around here more often and us to spend time with her"Robin asked.

"I think that would be fun"Roland said.

"Thats good my boy"Robin said,relieved his son seemed to be receptive of Regina.

"Daddy is Regina the Evil Queen"Roland asked.

"Where did you hear that Roland"Robin asked.

"I heard some of the men last night talking"Roland said.

"I'm going to be honest with you Roland,Regina was the Evil Queen"Robin said as he saw his boy's eyes widen.

"But Roland she is no longer the Evil Queen,she is trying to be good"Robin said.

"Good like us"Roland asked with a child's innonence.

"Yes my boy,good like us,are you ok with giving her a chance around us,to be good"Robin said.

"Yes Daddy,does Regina have a castle"Roland asked.

"Well she did in another time,but no longer"Robin said.

"Oh thats too bad,i would of liked to of seen her castle"Roland said.

"Well maybe one day she might have another one"Robin said.

"So i'm going to go on patrol with Friar Tuck,then i'll be back and me and you can spend some time together then i'm going to go see Regina and ask her to come back for dinner tonight,can you help Friar Tuck while i'm gone to see Regina"Robin said.

"I sure can daddy"Roland said as Robin hugged his son,glad his son was young and didn't hold any grudges against Regina.

Robin left Roland with his men and went on patrol with Friar Tuck and they saw one flying monkey but it disappeared as quickly as they had seen it. Once they returned to camp Robin gathered all the men together and explained that he didn't want anyone going out alone because of the flying spent time with his son while Friar Tuck began to prepare to cook for tonight,Robin also had told his men that he was going to be asking Regina to dinner tonight,there was some looks from his men,but on the whole they were ok with the idea,they had heard from the town folk that Regina had stood up to the Wicked Witch to protect the town. Robin cleaned up and started to head to town,he was almost to Regina's when he saw a flower shop open and bought one perfect red rose to give to Regina. He walked up Regina's walkway heading to her door,he knocked on her door,as he took a deep breath,his nerves getting the best of him the door opened and there stood Regina,she was in black jeans and a sweater,she looked different in these clothes than in her normal dress and heels.

"Hello milady,wow you look wonderful"Robin said,glad to see this side of her.

"Thank you,i thought this would be better than going through the woods in heels"Regina said.

"So I gather you are willing to come to dinner tonight"Robin asked.

"Well I'm not going to a ball like this"Regina said as Robin brought the rose he had been holding behind his back to Regina.

"For you"Robin said with a smile.

"Red,how appropriate,thank you let me put it in a vase,would you like to come in"Regina asked.

"Hmm dare I enter the lair of the evil queen"Robin said,smiling the whole time.

"Enter at your own risk"Regina said as she turned and walked into her house,Robin following her,he looked around her house,looking at the décor and at the pictures she had around,mostly of her and Henry.

"He's a good looking boy,looks a lot like Baelfire"Robin said.

"He is a good boy,very smart,smarter than he should be"Regina said as she came back with the rose in a vase,she put it down on the table,as she turned she almost bumped into Robin,she had not heard him come up behind her.

"You have me hyponotized"Robin said as he leaned in for a kiss,"Its all part of my master plan" Regina said,as Robin started kissing her lips gently at first then with more passion,Regina returned his kiss equally,loving being in his arms,it felt natural,it felt like she had been there for years,Robin relunctly stopped the kiss before it got out of hand.

"Mmm that was nice,so shall we go"Robin said.

"Yes we shall"Regina said as they started out of her house,they started down the walkway hand in hand,stealing looks at each other as they walked.

"Oh isn't this sweet,my little sister and her cute little boyfriend"Zelena said with a wicked smile.

to be continued,please review,thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the reviews,follows,favorites,i'm so happy after tonight's episode,hope you all enjoyed it like i did :)Its inspired me to write tonight,i can't stop watching tonight's show,i have it on my ipad as I'm trying to type this chapter lol.

"Well,well,well and where are we off to in such a hurry"Zelena asked.

"You know where you can put that broomstick of yours"Regina said as she stood there,hand ready to send a fireball at Zelena if need be.

"Touchy,touchy Regina,what i can't spend any time with my little sister"Zelena said.

"Spare me the bonding moment"Regina said.

"I'm quite surprised with you Regina,you spending time with the man who lost your heart"Zelena said,looking at Robin.

"Your dark one threatened my son,what would you of done,stand there and watch your child die"Robin said.

"Yes,he is a cute little kid,looks just like his daddy"Zelena said.

"You stay away from my son,if you or anyone threatens him again,i will not hesitate and I don't miss"Robin swore.

"Oh calm down,now i see what you see in him Regina,might just have to keep him as a pet one day,we could have so much fun with you in my dungeon with chains"Zelena said as Regina conjured a fireball just as she was about to send it flying,Regina stopped in her tracks,grabbing her chest,she saw that her sister had brought out her heart and had given it a squeeze,stopping her,Robin upon seeing this started at Zelena but she froze him in his tracks.

"Watch that temper of yours Regina,its going to get you in trouble one day,but then again maybe you won't have a future,nor a past"Zelena said,"See you soon sis"Zelena said as she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

"Are you alright"Robin said,unfrozen now as he got to Regina's side.

"I'm fine"Regina said as she stood up.

"She's completely insane"Robin said.

"That she is"Regina said.

"I feel the need to apologize again for her having your heart"Robin said.

"Don't,she threatened your son,i would of done the same in your place,as a parent your first responsibility is your child,nothing else compares"Regina said.

"Do you want to stay here"Robin asked.

"No,i think she is done for the night"Regina said.

"I'm sorry she has your heart and control over you now"Robin said.

"She can't control me,i put a spell on my heart to protect it that way,she could just crush it if that was her plan,but she has something far worse in mind"Regina said.

"What is her plan"Robin asked.

"She plans on going back in time,changing the past,in affect it would be if i never existed,nor Snow,and Emma and Henry"Regina said.

"Can she do that,really change the past"Robin asked.

"No one has ever been able to turn back time,but with my heart,Rumple's brains,and Charming's courage,she only needs one last ingredient"Regina said.

"And what's that"Robin asked,fearful.

"The Charmings baby"Regina said.

"What is she going to do to the baby"Robin said,him and David had met once or twice in the past and had a few run ins in this time.

"We are not sure,exactly but its not goo"Regina said as they started walking towards the talked the whole time there,Regina talking about Henry mostly,Robin talking about Roland and his just a little bit they arrived at the campsite,Robin's merry men apprehensive at first at having the Evil Queen here,but it was Roland who helped ease their worries as he came running up to Regina.

"Hello your majesty"Roland said as he slightly bowed before her.

"And hello kind sir,but you can call me Regina"Regina said as she slightly bowed back to Roland,then one by one Robin's merry men came and introduced themselves to Regina,some still slightly apprehensive but still going to meet nodding at his men,as a silent thank you to them.

"And this is our fine cook,Friar Tuck,this is Regina"Robin said as he stood there with Roland at his side,Tuck came up to the Queen with his hand outstretched.

"Your majesty"Tuck said.

"Its Regina,its nice to meet you and i want to thank you for cooking dinner tonight"Regina said,knowing it was hard for Tuck to do this,shaking hands with Tuck,she turned then and saw them all still looking at felt the need to say something.

"I just want you all to know,i understand why you may feel the way you do,but i just wanted to express how sorry i am,and i hope we can move forward,i know i have done terrible things in the past,but i am really trying not to let that darkness overcome me again"Regina said as she saw some nods out there.

"And we shall help you"Robin said.

"Me too"Roland said with a smile,as Roland extended his hand and Regina took it and they walked towards where some makeshift tables and logs(chairs) were set up,Regina sat with Roland to her right and Robin to her left,Tuck served his famous rabbit was not used to "roughing it" like this but she was going to try it,after the first bite she thought not too bad,then she took another and another.

"Its delicious Tuck"Regina said as the rest of the men started eating,conversations were going on between several men,overlapping each other.

"Regina why don't you have a castle anymore"Roland asked.

"Well Roland,i didn't need it anymore and I prefer the house I'm in now"Regina said.

"Can I see it sometime"Roland asked.

"Roland,we must be invited first"Robin said.

"I would love to have you both there,but with my unexpected visitor,do you think its safe"Regina asked Robin,nodding towards Roland.

"Roland you remember the bad man who was here"at Roland's nod,Robin continued"Well he was forced to do that by a very bad lady,and we must make sure that bad lady can never do that again"Robin said.

"Then you two can come over for dinner"Regina said.

"Yay,will you do magic tricks as well"Roland asked,Robin laughing at his son's questions.

"We shall see"Regina said.

"I helped Edward get firewood for the fire tonight"Roland spoke up between mouthfulls.

"You did? that's very impressive i'm sure we all appreciate your hard work in getting all that firewood"Regina said as she looked at Roland then back at Robin,who just winked at her as he finished off his dinner was over with,Regina helped clear the tables.

"Thank you Friar Tuck for dinner tonight"Regina said as she was close to Tuck.

"Thank you,Regina"Tuck said,with a closed smile.

"Regina if i may"Tuck nodded.

"I know you are trying to be good,and i hope it stays this way,i haven't seen Robin like this,since he lost Marian,i don't want to see him get hurt again"Tuck said.

"I know about loss like that,and i have no other motive than to get to know him more,i hope you believe me"Regina said.

"Wisdom tells me not to,but something else is telling me to"Tuck said as they both went back to where Robin and Roland were sitting around the campfire,listening to one of the older men tell a story,there wasn't a whole lot of room,Robin seeing this patted his leg,Regina smiled and sat down on his legs,as she sat there she smelled him,his scent of forrest,she wondered why that came to her mind,she looked over at Roland who sat there with a smile on his face,his dimples very apparent,laughing,causing both Robin and Regina to smile,as they listened to the story,Regina looked down at Robin,Robin sensing her looking at him,turned his head back to her,Regina leaned down and kissed him on his lips,it was a very innoncent kiss,lasting only a few seconds as they pulled away from each other,their eyes locked into each smiled to herself.

"What's that look for"Robin asked,curious.

"Oh nothing,just that you taste like forrest as well"Regina whispered as they both laughed.

"I think we may of lost someone"Regina said a little while later as she looked at Roland who was sound asleep leaning against his father.

"He's such a lightweight,i better get him to his bed"Robin said as Regina stood up and let Robin pick up Roland and started to carry him to their tent,Regina following him,as Robin was tucking Roland into bed,he woke up.

"Regina will you come back again"Roland asked,eyes still full of sleep.

"If you would like that,i would love to"Regina said.

"I would like that alot,you're very pretty and fun to be with"Roland said as he fell back to and Regina left the tent,standing just outside it.

"My son,the charmer"Robin said as he took Regina's hands in his.

"Well he takes after his handsome father"Regina said.

"Oh really"Robin asked with a grin.

"Wipe that smerk off your face,your son is cuter than you are"Regina said.

"Now that we both agree with"Robin said as he leaned in and kissed Regina,loving how responsive she was to his kiss,he wrapped his arms around her as he did so.

"Mmm wow"Regina said trying to regain some breath.

"I'll say"Robin said,smiling.

"Its getting late i better go"Regina said.

"Must you"Robin said,not wanting her to leave just yet.

"Why yes,i must get my beauty sleep"Regina said with a laugh.

"I don't know about that,i think you could do without sleep for years"Robin said.

"Flattery will get you everything"Regina said kissing his lips quickly.

"I will definately remember that,let me walk you home"Robin said.

"No need in that,i can get home in a second"Regina said,Robin nodded knowing she was going to use her magic.

"Well i throughly enjoyed this night,i hope to spend many more nights like this and then some"Robin said,a twinkling in his eyes.

"Just wait till i get my heart back"Regina said,raising her eyebrows slightly,making Robin grin.

"Good night milady"Robin said kissing her once more.

"Good night"Regina said as she took a few steps back,then a cloud of purple smoke and she was smiled as he headed back to his tent,a smile on his face,thinking to himself how lucky he was,he had a beautiful little boy and a beautiful lady who was creeping into his heart they could just defeat the witch then he knew his future looked very stunning.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all who read,review,and send messages about the story,very much appreciated.

"So how are things going with you and Robin,have you had your drink yet"Tink asked.

"There has been alot going on and keep your voice down"Regina said,the diner was full,full of ears.

"Regina,don't let this opportunity pass you by,you could of been happy all these years,just open yourself up to Robin,up to Love"Tink pleaded with Regina.

"I already have"Regina said.

"What,what happened"Tink asked,starting to feel happy.

"My aren't you a nosy rosy fairy"Regina said.

"Regina spill it"Tink said.

"We kissed,ok we kissed,i walked right up to him"Regina said.

"And kissed him like a boss right"Tink finished,bascially squeeling with joy.

"Tink keep quiet"Regina said.

"How did he react"Tink said.

"What are you going to want to know next,if we did it"Regina said.

"Did you"Tink's eyes going big.

"No we did not,i kissed him and then he kissed me and then we talked for a bit,then i left"Regina said.

"You ran again"Tink said,sounding disappointed.

"I didn't run,his son woke up,and it was late"Regina said.

"So what else has happened"Tink said.

"I had dinner with him,back at his camp with all his merry men yesterday"Regina said.

"How did that go"Tink said.

"It went really good,at first the men were apprehensive,but then they came around"Regina said,taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh Regina i'm so happy for you,does he know about the tattoo"Tink said.

"Yes he does"Robin said,he had come up from behind the two women.

"Oh hi,i'm so glad then"Tink said.

"Well thank you Tinkerbell,and thank you for helping Regina find me"Robin said,his eyes glued to Regina,upon hearing his voice she turned towards him.

"You're more than welcome"Tink said,Robin just nodded not really hearing what was being said.

"Yeah so i'll just go"Tink said as she left.

"Good morning"Regina said.

"Good morning too milady"Robin said sitting next to Regina at the bar,all of a sudden he leaned down and kissed her lips,letting his tongue lick off the cream on the side of her mouth,he had seen it left there and wanted to get it off others in the diner some of them were shocked by what they had just witnessed,some of them not so much.

"Uh"Regina started to say,looking around,they were in public.

"Don't be afraid of this Regina"Robin said,reassuring her.

"I'm not,its just this is so new to me"Regina said.

"What,letting a gorgeous man kiss you"Robin said,a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh please,you're not that gorgeous"Regina said as Robin raised his eyebrows.

"Ok maybe a little bit"Regina said,laughing.

"So how does you day look"Robin said.

"I'm going to be meeting with the uncharmings in just a little bit,in one of the rooms here"Regina said.

"Ah i see,what about after"Robin asked.

"Nothing that i know of,why"Regina said.

"Well i thought we might have lunch together"Robin asked.

"Hmm i think i can manage that"Regina said.

"Let me walk you to your meeting"Robin said as they got up and headed towards her meeting,Regina stopped in the hallway and turned to leaned in and kissed her,sweet kisses,just kissing for a few seconds,he held her right hand against his chest,Regina pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you see in me"Regina asked,needing to know.

"I see a rich Queen"Robin said as Regina punched him on his arm playfully.

"Watch it thief"Regina said,smiling.

"Hopefully the same thing you see in me,a second chance"Robin said,feeling the need to add one more thing "And you're quite a good kisser"that remark getting a huge smile from Regina.

"Just wait till i get my heart back"Regina said,lifting her eyebrows slightly.

"Promises,promises"Robin said.

"What's that like,i mean can you"Robin said.

"Feel?"at Robin's nod she continued"Yes i can,just not fully,its difficult to explain"Regina said.

"Then don't"Robin said,taking her right hand and placing it on his chest where his heart lay,Regina felt it beating.

"Use mine for both of us"Robin said,smiling,clearly touched at this,she kissed him for several seconds,then she pulled away needing to go as much as she didn't want to leave him.

"I need to go"Regina said as she turned and walked a few steps.

"Wait"Robin said,touching her arm and leaned in for another kiss,carressing her cheek with his hands as he did so.

"Good luck"Robin said as they both smiled at each other,Regina made a move back,but then quickly kissed him once more,their hands together,then she finally turned and left,Robin watched her walked into the room where the charmings were,thinking about Robin,smiling and laughing to herself.

"Regina if I didn't know better I would think you were smitten"Snow said.

"And If I didn't know any better I would think you were smitten with every flavor of ice cream"Regina said as they talked about how to stop the wicked witch,they talked for a few hours,they finally came up with a plan to get Henry to regain his memories,which should stop the curse,they went to where Henry was with Hook on the docks,at first Henry was not believing all he was being told,but finally he went to grab the book,as his fingers were about to touch,he disappeared and reappeared with Zelena with a knife at his throat.

"Let him go"Emma said as she charged at Zelena but Zelena merely sent Emma flying,as Regina then charged trying to use her magic,still the same result,Regina flew back and hit her head up against a wall,knocking her out.

"Zelena you don't want to hurt him,he's just a boy"Snow said.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him,if you want him,come to the farmhouse say sundown"Zelena said laughing as both she and Henry disappeared in green ran over to Emma seeing if she was ok,David and Snow ran over to Regina.

"Regina,wake up"Snow said,as they tried to wake her,David looked over to Hook and Emma,he saw that his daughter was ok.

"She's bleeding"Snow said at the cut on Regina's forehead.

"Lets get her to the hospital"David said as he picked up Regina and just as he turned he saw Robin and a few of the drawfs headed their way.

"What happened to her"Robin said as he saw that Regina was out cold in David's arms.

"Zelena grabbed Henry,Regina tried to stop her,but she hurt Regina,we need to get her to the hospital,we're going to need her to get Henry back tonight"Snow said.

"Let me have her"Robin said,wanting to be the one holding her.

"I got her,let's go"David said as they headed to the hospital,once there, had Regina back in a room,checking on her,a few minutes later he came out to give an update to the others.

"How is she,is she going to be ok"Robin said,fear in his voice,he couldn't loose someone else,not now.

"She's going to be fine,she has a nasty bump to the head,and the cut we fixed" said,as a sigh of relief went around the group.

"Can I see her"Robin asked.

"She needs her rest" said.

"What you think you could get rid of me that easily"Regina said as she came out walking on her own feet.

"I told you that you needed to take it easy" Dr Whale said,not liking that she was already on her feet.

"And I told you where to put that thermometer"Regina said as put his hands in the air and walked off.

"Are you sure you're alright"Robin said,going over to Regina,taking her face between his fingers.

"I'm fine,you can't get rid of me that easy"Regina just looked at them,happy for Regina.

"Good,cause I have no desire to loose you anytime soon"Robin said.

"You won't"Regina promised,as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Well ok,we need to stratergize on getting ready to get Henry back tonight,Regina do you feel well enough to"David asked.

"Just try and stop me"Regina said as the group left the hospital to come up with a that moment, was making a few check up on his patients when he came back to his office with a file on hand,he looked at the new pieces of paper in it,a gasp escaped his mouth.

"Well i'll be"Dr. Whale said,not believing what he had just read.

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews again,i appreciate them all so much,glad to see so much fanfics and appreciation for this stunning couple.

They arrived hours later at the farmhouse,the Charmings,Emma,Hook,Regina and Robin as much as Regina tried to convince him to stay behind,he flat out was not going to let Regina go in there without him,they decided to split up and go into the house from different directions,Charmings,Robin and Regina,but Emma and Hook would come in later, it made no difference as soon as they stepped in,they were frozen,Zelena laughing at their failed attempts,she brought the four of them into the living room,each tied to a pole,magic restraints keeping them in place. Zelena approached Snow.

"Where's Henry"Regina asked as Zelena ignored her and kept walking to Snow.

"Stay away from my wife"Charming said as he tried to get loose but there was no way to.

"How protective"Zelena said,rubbing snow's belly.

"You won't win Zelena"Snow said.

"That's what you think"Zelena said.

"Don't you have a house to land under or how about playing outside on a rainy day"Regina asked.

"Touchy,touchy little sister"Zelena said going over to her sister.

"Leave her alone"Robin yelled loudly

"My,my the men sure are protective around here of their women folk,what are you feeding them"Zelena said.

"You know its really a shame that Snow's baby is the last ingredient i need for my plan to work,when yours would of done just nicely sis"Zelena said,letting one hand dropping to touch Regina's stomach.

"Now i know you have been hit by one too many houses"Regina said.

"Aww look,you really don't know yet do you"Zelena said.

"What witch's brew have you been drinking,i'm not pregnant"Regina said.

"Ah but little sister you are,you see in that year where you have no memories of,you had just found out a few days before the curse, that you were"Zelena said with a devious smile.

"What you don't believe me,here i will prove it to you"Zelena said as she placed her hand back on Regina's stomach,with her other she twirled it in a circle,a gold glowing circle appeared,it started to glow brighter than dimmer.

"Can you hear it Regina,faint as it may be"Zelena said,Regina and the others heard nothing,only silence.

"You're.."Regina started to say when she heard the first faint heartbeat,then another,then another,Regina's mouth opened,not believing Charmings just looked at each other,but Robin's eyes were glued to Regina,not sure what to make of this,he was interested in Regina.

"Now do you believe me"Zelena said laughing at the look on Regina's face.

"Now little sister,aren't you curious who the proud daddy is"Zelena said,as Regina looked up into Zelena's face.

"Its the man with the Lion Tattoo,your husband"Zelena said,as Regina's eyes flew to Robin's face,he looked at Regina,he knew deep down they had to of known each other,there was just something there from the first time he had mistaken her as the Wicked witch,this was certainly a revelation,first finding out that Regina was his wife,then finding out they were going to have a baby together,he felt joy but then fear because they all were still in danger.

"That's right little sister,Robin is the proud papa as well as your husband"Zelena said walking over to Robin,touching his cheek,he moved his head away from her hands.

"Pity you two were only married a short time,only married a few short weeks,barely had told the proud papa that he was going to be a daddy again"Zelena said.

"Its a shame really,since your little one will never have a chance now,no telling how powerful she would of been"Zelena said.

"She?'Regina said,completely overwhelmed by the bombshells her sister had told her.

"That's right,our family is known for producing girls,sorry Robin,though its not like you will ever meet the little angel"Zelena said.

"You would kill your own niece,my child has done nothing to you,give her a chance to at least live"Robin pleaded with Zelena.

"I'm not killing her,she would of never been born because her mother will never of been born"Zelena said.

"Hmm I think I have one too many guests here,i'll take care of that"Zelena said as she summoned the dark one.

"You rang for me"a voice said from behind Zelena,she turned to see Rumple standing there.

"Well hello doll,now kill the archer,sorry bro"Zelena said as she laughed,she watched Rumple stand where he was,not moving.

"Did you not hear me i told you to kill Robin now!"Zelena said with more force.

"I'm not your Ken doll to order about"Rumple said.

"I am your master,i have your"Zelena said feeling for the dagger,in her boot but nothing was there.

"Where is it"Zelena screamed.

"Right here"Regina said as her her restraints were gone,the dagger in her hands.

"That's not possible,you're not that powerful enough to take it from me"Zelena said.

"Well big sis,I might not be,but WE are"Regina said as she touched her stomach.

"Nooooo"Zelena said,realizing her mistake,Regina had obvious pulled some of her unborn child's powers to summon the dagger.

"Now for a taste of your own medicine" Regina said as she used her magic,but something different happened this time,instead of the usual purple like color,it was white,it sent Zelena back,knocking her up against the wall.

"This isn't over sis"Zelena screamed as she got up and disappeared in a cloud of green smoke,Regina moved her hands,releasing the rest of them.

"Are you ok"Snow said as she and Charming came up to Regina.

"Yes i'm fine,how about you"Regina said.

"We're fine,we gotta find Henry"Snow said.

"No need,we got him"Emma said as her and Hook walked in with Henry,his memories restored,Snow and Charming hugged,Regina's eyes were glued to Robin as he approached her.

"Regina why was your powers white" Snow asked.

"I'm not sure,its never happened before" Regina said.

"It's your baby,it's good and it evidently has powers to help you" Rumple said.

"Uh i think we should leave,I think they need some time"Snow said,seeing the looks between Regina and Robin,they quickly left,Rumple with them,leaving Regina and Robin alone.

"Are you ok"Robin said.

"I'm fine,we're fine"Regina said.

"Do you think she I telling the truth about all this"Robin asked.

"Yes,i do"Regina said.

"So i guess this explains alot,why we have felt this pull towards each other"Robin said.

"Yes it does,are you ok with all this"Regina said.

"Let's see,i just found out that we are married,expecting a child together,yet neither of us have any memory of it"Robin said.

"Alot to take in"Regina said.

"Yes it is,but one i'm more than willing to accept"Robin said,bringing his hand to her cheek,as they looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"So do you think she was telling the truth,about it being being a girl"Robin asked after a few seconds.

"Could be,i'm not sure,i guess we will find out in a few months"Regina said.

"It didn't hurt her,or him when you used their magic to retrieve the dagger"Robin asked.

"No,i just closed my eyes and had all my emotions focused on the baby,connecting with it,i know you don't like magic,but she was going to have you killed"Regina said.

"I'm not crazy about magic,its a huge risk,but i understand its a part of you,a part of both of you"Robin said,looking down at her stomach.

"Look we don't have to figure this out today,we need to get out of here before she comes back"Regina said as she started to leave the room,then she felt Robin's hand on hers,stopping her.

"Aren't you forgetting something"Robin said.

"What"Regina asked,no clue what he was talking about.

"No kiss for your husband"Robin said with a grin.

"Well since you put it that way"Regina said as she grabbed him by his shirt.

"I like it when you do this"Robin said.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me"Regina said,smiling.

"As you wish,your majesty"Robin said,as he leaned in for a kiss.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much again,for all the review,favorites,followers,and messages! I'm going to do some flashbacks for the next several chapters I think to show the history of Robin and Regina,i will label the top as a Flashback so that you know the difference,i hope you enjoy.

**Flashback to Fairy Tale Land**

Regina had left the castle, going deep into the woods to try to get some of ingredients she needed to stock up had just about got all that she needed when she heard footsteps and knew who was coming up without even looking.

"Seriously don't you have something better to do than stalk me"Regina said as she turned and saw a certain archer there.

" Seriously,have you lost your wits"Robin asked as he came to stand only a few feet in front of her.

"How dare you ask me that"Regina said,getting angry.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to be out alone with those flying monkeys around,and how about your dear sister,what do you think she would do if she found you alone?"Robin asked.

"I can handle myself"Regina said.

"I have no doubt,but its still foolish to be out alone"Robin said.

"Don't you have some acorns to gather"Regina said.

"You are an aggravating little thing you know that"Robin said.

"You should take a look in the mirror,and at least try bathing every once and a while"Regina said as she turned away,she had taken a few steps when she felt his hand on her arm.

"How dare you touch me"Regina said as she tried to shove him away.

"You just can't let anyone be nice to you can you,well its time someone taught you a lesson"Robin said as he grabbed Regina by her hips lifting her up and walking over to where a fallen tree lay,he sat down with the squirming Regina,he placed her onto his lap across his knees,face down.

"You've been needing this for a long time"Robin said as he raised his hand up and spanked her on her arse.

"Uhh let go of me"Regina screamed after the first spank.

"What's that i can't hear you"Robin said as he spanked her again,and again,Regina crying out after each one,finally he stopped and shoved her off his lap,she landed on her knees on the forrest ground.

"You spanked me"Regina screamed.

"Yes I did and maybe if someone had a long time ago,you wouldn't be so arrogant"Robin said as he walked off heading back to the castle,leaving a fuming Regina where she had landed,she stood up,rubbing her backside,she gathered up her items and headed back to the she stood there she couldn't help herself,a small smile came out,she gathered her items and headed to the castle herself,she came into the dining hall onto her way to her room,she zeroed in on Robin,he was at a table talking to David,he smirked at her as she walked by,she glared at him as she had passed the table and headed to her room.

"Did i miss something"David asked Robin,sensing something had happened between those two,the bickering back and forth the couple of months passed,had not gone un-noticed.

"Sorry,what was that"Robin said,his head turned back to David as Regina was now out of sight.

"I asked what was going on with you and Regina"David tried again.

"Ah,nothing that i can't handle"Robin said.

"Word of advice,be careful,she can turn you into a snail in a heartbeat if she wanted to"David said.

"If she was going to,she would of done it by now"Robin said.

"So what happened today"David asked.

"She had gone out by herself,putting herself in more danger,I informed her how foolish that was"Robin said.

"And i'm sure that went over well"David said.

"Not too well,she pushed me to the limit,i've had had all of her smart mouth I was going to take"Robin said

"And what did you do"David said as he took a swing of his drink.

"I spanked her"Robin said as David spit out his drink.

"Really"David said,laughing,he and Snow had gotten along with Regina and tried to let the past go,they you could say were on good terms,and David considered Robin a friend.

"Yeah,she didn't take to highly of that"Robin said,remembering the feel of her backside to his hand,smiling.

"I can imagine"David said as the two men clinked their drinks and continued to talk,abit later Regina came back downstairs as she entered Robin once again had eyes for her,as if always sensing when she was watched her look around the room and her eyes landed on him,and they just stared at each other and Regina finally pulled her eyes away and walked over to a table and sat down and started to eat some fruit,she tried looking anywhere but where he was,she could feel his eyes on her,a few minutes later David left and headed upstairs to check on his wife,Robin got up and walked over to where Regina sat,she breathed in trying to catch her breath and trying to keep her emotions in check.

"And how are you this evening milady"Robin asked as he sat down beside her.

"Not that its any of your business,but I'm fine,no thanks to you"Regina said.

"Ah your lovely backside still smarting is it"Robin asked,laughter in his eyes.

"My backside is none of your business and don't you ever forget it theif"Regina said.

"Now,now watch that temper,or we might just have to have a repeat of this afternoon,except it would have more witnesses"Robin said,looking around at the others in the dining hall.

"But you know what,i bet I could get money for people to watch me spank you,what do you think"Robin asked.

"You ever attempt to do that again and i'll turn you into an apple"Regina said.

"So you really want to sink your teeth into me"Robin asked,smiling.

"You're nauseating"Regina said,rolling her eyes,suddenly she felt someone run into her on the other side of her,she looked down into the cutest little face she had ever seen.

"Hello Gina"Roland said.

"Why hello there Roland,how is your toy monkey doing"Regina said, turning,totally ignoring Robin.

"He's doing great,he sleeps with me at night and keeps the monsters away"Roland said.

"Well then he's doing a great job"Regina said.

"Do you have a monkey Gina"Roland asked.

"No just a knat that won't go away"Regina said as she turned to look at Robin,he just smiled at her.

"Well maybe you need someone to sleep with to keep them away"Roland said with a child's innocence,Regina heard Robin laughing from behind her.

"That's quite all right Roland,i can keep knats and monsters away with my magic"Regina said,looking at Robin.

"Daddy can we go outside and play"Roland asked.

"Well since you have been so good yes,we will go into the courtyard"Robin said as he stood and put his hand out for his son's hand.

"Bye Gina"Roland said as he took his father's hand.

"Good evening milady,if the injury you suffered needs my attention,just let me know,i'd be glad to take a look at it"Robin said as he smiled and slightly bowed before walking with his son,as soon as they had left the dining hall,Regina couldn't resist the urge to got up and walked over the a window,that was above the court yard and watched Robin and his son playing,Robin sensing he was being watched turned his head and caught Regina looking down at him and Roland,he bowed slightly,knowing it would irritate her.

"Aggravating man"Regina said as she left the window and headed up to her room for the night.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read,review,and favorite and follow,its very much don't worry I'm going back to Storybrooke eventually,but I wanted to tell of some of the time in Fairy Tale Land between these two.

In Fairy Tale Land

A few days later,Regina was enjoying her bath and was letting the stress just melt away,she had been working with the charmings about how to stop the witch from coming after their baby,she was so relaxed,almost to the point of falling asleep,she didn't hear someone calling her name,a few moments later she heard a sound and opened her eyes to see Robin standing a few feet from her,looking at her.

"How dare you,get out of here"Regina said as she looked to make sure she was covered up with the bubbles in her bath,her hands covered her breasts,her legs crossed under the water's edge.

"Just so you know i did knock,and called you several times,i came in to make sure you were ok,and from what i can tell,minus the bubbles you are"Robin said with a smile on his face,he upon entering had looked around and not seen her went into the other room and stopped in his tracks on seeing the Queen in her bath,he stood there for a few seconds,enjoying the scene before him,she had looked so peaceful, before he had let his presence be known.

"Well get out of here"Regina said,as she looked around for a towel,Robin seeing what she was looking for grabbed a towel and held it just above her.

"Give me that and get out"Regina said.

"What will you give me"Robin said,loving to tease her.

"If you don't give me that towel I will turn you into a horse"Regina said.

"Well if you wanted to ride me,all you had to do was say so"Robin said,loving the shocked look on her face.

"Give me that towel this instant"Regina said.

"I'll turn around just to make sure you don't need any of my assistance"Robin said as he turned his back,one thing that crossed his mind was he knew Regina could of used her magic to get the towel or vanguish him from the room at any time,yet she chose not to.

"I don't need you for anything"Regina said as she made sure his back was turned and got out of the tub,pulling the towel around her.

"I can wash your back or any other area that may need any attention,tell me milady is your injury healed yet" Robin said,trying to get a rise out of her.

"My injury is healed,no thanks to you and if you ever"Regina started to say as her foot slipped on the floor,Robin hearing her,turned and grabbed her around the waist and caught her before she could hit the floor.

"See Milady,can't leave you alone for more than two seconds without you needing my assistance"Robin said as Regina looked up in his eyes,she started to say something when Robin's head started to decend towards hers, and before she could think,his lips were on hers,gently at first,then when she responded,he intensified the kiss,letting his passion he had denied for her come out in his kiss,she met the intensity back,she grabbed his hair,holding his head in place for their lips,he put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him,only the towel seperating them,his hands were on her waist,going down slowly,he grabbed her butt,letting her feel what she was doing to his body,his erection,pressing up against her,she moved her hips upon feeling it,moaning into his mouth.

Regina could not believe what had come over her,how she went to yelling at him,to kissing him like this,he was the most irritating man,but he was kind of cute,like Snow had said. As the kiss intensified even more,she felt Robin move his hands from her butt to the towel,she felt it slip from her,and then his hands were on her,he took a few steps forward,letting her back hit the wall,the impact making her realize what was happening,or could happen and she pulled back,looking at the desire in his eyes,and she knew she didn't need a mirror because she was sure hers would of matched his. Robin stared at her,letting his eyes wonder up and down her body,he loved her curves,everything about her,she quickly picked up her towel,wrapping it securely around her.

"Get out"Regina said,trying to compose herself.

"Regina"Robin started to say.

"I said get out of my room,or I will go through with my threat"Regina said.

"Regina I will go,but we will talk about this very soon"Robin said,knowing he had pushed her to a limit she was not used to,it had been a long time since he had felt like this with a woman,Marian and him shared something very special. And he had not thought about a woman like this since his wife. He didn't know where things would go but he was very interested in finding out what the future held for them,he turned and headed out of the room,when he was at the door,he turned and looked at Regina one last time,standing there in just a towel,he knew she was feeling a lot of emotions right now,just like him,hers had to be anger,confusion,desire, that he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him,he headed back to his room,he walked into his room,seeing Roland sound asleep in his bed,Robin walked up and ruffled his son's hair,before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Keep dreaming sweet dreams my son"Robin said as he walked over to his bed,he removed his boots,his vest,shirt,finally his pants and pulled the covers back and got into his bed,alone,taking a deep breath,he looked to his right,to the empty space in his bed,he imagined Regina there,curled up on his pillow,beside him, of the time they could spend here,not just making love but of them just curled up together,talking with a fire going in the fireplace,he hoped she would not be too upset with him tomorrow,what was it about this woman that he was so intoxiciated with her,she was always in his thoughts,since he had met her,seeing the winged monkey attack her that day in the woods,even though later that day the winged monkey had it looked like was going to attack his son,she had stopped it from harming Roland,something he would always be thankful for,as he closed his eyes,he smiled to himself,dark eyes the last thing he saw,Regina's eyes.

Back in Regina's room,she had,dried herself and had gotten into a nightgown and was in the bed,tossing and turning abit,clearly frustrated,in more ways than one,the thief,had unknowingly awakened something in her she thought long gone,the ability to care about someone,she loved her son Henry,always have from the day she saw him and always would,even when he hated her,but she did care about him,as much as she didn't want to,didn't want to care about anyone for that matter beside Henry,the thief had managed to sneak his way inside,she would have to put up more barriers to try to deter him from getting any closer to her,she drifted off to sleep,one image that stayed in her mind was a pair of clear blue eyes,Robin's eyes.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to all the reviews,favorites,followers for this story,i just love writing for them,i'm thinking of starting another story for them real soon,anyways I hope you enjoy.

Fairy Tale Land:

"How is the princess holding up"Robin asked.

"She's holding up fairly well,considering a witch wants to take our baby from us"David said.

"We will stop her,somehow my friend"Robin said,putting a hand on David's shoulders,trying to offer comfort to his nodded.

"Didn't see who you wanted to see did you"David asked as he took a swig of his drink.

"Pardon"Robin asked,knowing what he meant.

"Regina,i saw the way you looked around the room"David said.

"It shows,does it"Robin asked,not going to play around.

"Kinda,how are things with you two going"David asked.

"Well i hope things go well for us,but if i know anything about her,she is going to fight it"Robin said.

"I have to admit i have never seen anyone like this with Regina,but that being said she has always had this wall up around her"David said.

"She is very independent and assure of herself,but i know i can get her to let that wall down long enough,i have to admit i have this pull towards her,that i have never experienced before,she captivates me,she has no fear,she is one of the toughest people i have ever met,but then i have seen this other side,a side i know she doesn't let just anyone see,i'm sure she would see it as a weakness"Robin said.

"I think you just summed her up perfectly,good luck my friend,you're going to need it"David said as the two men shared a laugh,they ate breakfast together,Robin would look every time someone would enter the dining hall,hoping to see Regina,but an hour passed and nothing,no sign of her,he went over to Roland's table and told his son to stay with Friar Tuck,that he was going to have a look around the forest,his son nodded and went back to listening to Friar Tuck's tales. Robin then headed upstairs,going to Regina's room,he knocked and waited for permission to enter,when no sound came,he knocked again,this time a little louder,still nothing,finally he knocked again,more of a pounding.

"Your majesty"Robin yelled out a little louder this time,still nothing,Robin then decided to enter the room,almost hoping for another view like he got last night,but upon entering the room,he saw an empty bed,an empty bath,no sign of Regina anywhere,he left the room,and as he closed the door,he ran into Granny walking by.

"Excuse me,but have you seen the Queen by any chance"Robin asked.

"She left at first light this morning,saw where she was heading towards the stable,looked like she was going for a ride on a horse"Granny said as Robin gave his thanks and quickly headed to the stables himself,he looked around the grounds of the stable,seeing a fresh trail of tracks,he chose a horse and quickly followed them,it took him about an hour before he actually found his target,she was sitting there under a tree in a clearing,her horse tied to one of the lower branches,he dismounted and headed towards her.

"Milady,i would of thought you would of learned your lesson by now"Robin said as he came up behind her,she didn't seem like she was startled.

"I'm not a child,so don't even think of trying that again"Regina said as Robin sat down beside her.

"So what are you doing out here milady"Robin asked.

"I wanted some time alone,is that ok with you"Regina said,sharply.

"How did you sleep last night milady"Robin asked,very interested if her sleep was disturbed as his own had been,he had dreamed of her last night,over and over.

"I slept fine,not that its any of your business"Regina said.

"Well i'm very pleased to know that,my dreams were of a certain lady with brown eyes"Robin said,moving a piece of her hair that had come loose,he pushed it back behind her ear.

"Don't touch me"Regina said.

"Regina when are you going to quit fighting this,and me,i know you feel this pull towards me,if you didn't,you never would of let me of gotten that close to you last night"Robin said.

"You are imagining things,you should see a therapist,too bad they don't have one in this time"Regina said.

"I'm not imagining things and you know it,because if you didn't want us like that last night,you could of easily made me disappear from your room,but you chose not to"Robin said.

"I was just in shock is all,i felt sorry that i would of made Roland an orphan"Regina said.

"Well i appreciate your concern for my son,but we both know otherwise,you wanted what little we were able to share,and i have a feeling in my gut you want more just like I do"Robin said.

"Then you should see a doctor on your gut,too bad there is no pepto in this world"Regina said as she stood up and headed for her horse.

"Milady you never cease to amaze me,just so you know i'm not giving up,not by a long shot,no matter what you say to me"Robin said as he stood up and followed her to her horse.

"Regina"Robin said as he put his hands on her shoulders,their eyes were glued to each other,neither able to move their gaze away,Regina watched as Robin's head lowered and felt his lips on hers,she was determine not to respond this time,and for the first few seconds she succeeded,then Robin sensing what she was trying to do,just pulled her closer to his body,and deepened the kiss,Regina's will lost and she started to respond to his kiss,she opened her mouth and let his tongue in,their tongues battled,then Regina's arms came out and wrapped themselves around his neck,pulling him down even more. Robin smiled into the kiss,feeling her respond to their kiss,he knew she was a fighter,but he also knew all she had to do was let herself go,let him in,let herself enjoy his company as he enjoyed finally came to her senses and pulled back,she saw the look in Robin's eyes,she knew what he wanted and she was determined he would not get it.

"Pity when you won't win"Regina said as she started to get on her horse,she felt a hand on her backside,helping her to mount the horse.

"I don't want to beat you,i just want to explore what ever this is between us"Robin said,letting his hand rub down her thigh to her knee.

"You'll never get the chance"Regina said as she kicked her horse and they rode off,leaving a smiling Robin watching them,he found out he liked to watch her ride the horse,she seemed a natural,the way her body,took the pounding from the horse,his mind went somewhere else,somewhere he hoped one day to explore with went over to his horse and made his way back to the castle,on the way he saw her tracks also heading back towards smiled,glad she had not ran off anywhere,he licked his lips,tasting herself on entered the stables,seeing the horse she had written already back in its stall,he put his back as well and headed back to the castle and went to go find his son,he found him in the court yard with Friar Tuck.

"Hello my little man"Robin said as his son ran to him,he picked him up in his arms and tossed him slightly in the air,Roland just laughed.

"Did you find anything special in the woods daddy"Roland asked.

"Well you might say that,i did find something very special Roland"Robin said,thinking of Regina.

"Did you bring it back with you"Roland asked.

"Well its sort of already here"Robin said.

"Ok,can we go watch the men practice outside"Roland asked.

"Sure we can,let's go"Robin said as the two went off to the side of the castle to watch Robin's merry men practice their archery skills.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews,I love hearing whet you think.

Fairy Tale Land

Later that afternoon,Regina was walking in the hall when she ran into Snow,walking as well.

"Snow how are you doing"Regina asked,genuinly concerned.

"I'm holding out as best as i can,Grumpy left with some of the other drawfs to ask the fairies if they know of anyway to help against the Witch"Snow said.

"Well i'm sure we'll find something"Regina said,not revealing that the witch may or may not be her half sister,she would deal with that later.

"How is our new friend and his men working out here"Snow said with a smile.

"I guess they are adjusting fine,you know with clean water to take baths now"Regina said.

"Hmm,well i'm sure you have made him feel welcomed"Snow said,she had also seen some of the looks between Regina and Robin.

"And what is that suppossed to mean"Regina asked.

"Regina,he seems to be a great guy,why don't you give him a chance"Snow said.

"A chance,a chance at what"Regina said.

"Regina,i know you,i know how hard life has been for you,i feel some of that responsibility,but don't let anything stand in your way,don't close yourself off to something that could be very magical"Snow said as she walked started to walk towards Robin's room,intending to tell him to stop trying to start anything with her,that she was not going to feel anything for him,or for anyone other than her son.

Robin had left Roland out with his men outside,he went to his room and was going to freshen up before dinner,his shirt was off and he was washing his face,his hair wet when he heard a knock at his walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Milady,how may i be of assistance"Robin asked as he saw the way she looked at him,at his chest in particular.

"I just wanted to tell you,that,that"Regina said,not being able to stop looking at his masculine chest.

"You wanted to tell me?"Robin asked,smiling at her stammer.

"I wanted to tell you that there is not going to be anything between us,so just stay away from me"Regina said as her eyes finally returned to his face.

"Ah i see,you wish for me to stay away from you,because you can't control yourself around me"Robin asked.

"Yes,no wait,NO,i can control myself perfectly"Regina said.

"Is that so,well then prove it to me"Robin asked as he stepped closer to her,their bodies only seperated slightly,Regina stared at his chest and turned slightly and had just taken a step when she turned back suddenly and grabbed his head,bringing his lips down on hers,he was surprised for all of a second then he responded to her kiss with full force,he brought his arms around her,picking her up slightly with his hug and bringing her into his room,he spun around with her,and took several steps before she knew what hit her,she felt her back on his bed,he lowered himself on top of her slightly,he kissed her mouth,before moving his mouth to the side of her mouth,to her throat,leaving a trail of kisses,he felt her hands on his lower back,pulling him closer to her,she parted her legs,even though she was fully clothed in her leather black pants, she wanted to feel him,totally forgetting why she had come to his room in the first place,he slid between her legs,and moved his hips,grinding slightly on her center,smiling when he heard a moan come from her mouth,he took one hand and pulled on her top,lowering it slowly,till the top of one breast was being revealed,he kissed that spot before moving her top even lower,at the same time,he moved his other hand down the side of her body,to her hip,then he moved it over her stomach,before he let his fingers move over her center,he knew he had hit her spot when she tensed up around him,moaning the whole time,she had raised up,and grabbed his head and brought his lips back on hers,as his one hand lowered her top so that one breast was out,he leaned down and kissed the top of it,he slowly lowered his head even more,letting his tongue leave a path as his mouth finally settled on her breast,licking at her nipple,before he closed his mouth around it,slightly sucking on it.

Regina could not think,all she knew was this was the most sensual moment of her life,Robin knew how to please her without even asking,no man had ever done this to her,thought what would please her,she heard the sounds of him sucking on her nipple,she felt her center being teased,and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to use magic to remove their clothes right then and she took her right leg and put it around his hip,briging him closer to her,she knew she was getting to him,just like he was getting to her,because when she had moved her leg,she heard him moan,a moan of pleasure come from him. She was thoroughly aroused,almost to the point of being in pain.

Robin knew Regina wanted more,he wanted nothing more than to undo his pants,but he also didn't want to rush things with them,he knew if he let his passion for her over ride,that she would regret this,he had to slow things down,so he tried to get some control over his body and slowly moved back from over her.

"Robin please" Regina said,desperately,feeling him pull back.

"Regina we can't" Robin said,his body screaming for release.

"You don't want me"Regina said,can't believing he had stopped.

"Far from it milady" Robin said.

"Then why did you stop" Regina said.

"Believe me there is nothing I want more than to make love to you right now,feel how much"Robin said as he took her hand and placed it on his erection.

"Then don't stop" Regina said,pulling at his head.

"Regina if we do this now,you will regret it,and any progress I had made with you,will disappear" Robin said only inches from her face.

"Daddy what are you doing to Regina" Roland said as he had come into the room,and saw his daddy on the bed, Regina and Robin upon hearing Roland's voice had both stopped,Robin had popped up,and made sure Regina was covered before turning and getting off the bed,Regina had also made sure she was covered before she sat up on Robin's bed.

"Roland what are you doing here"Robin said,thinking of bad images,anything to make his arousal go down.

"I was looking for you"Roland said.

"Well you found me my boy"Robin said as he finally was composed enough,he got up from the bed and picked up his son.

"Hi Gina"Roland said.

"Hello Roland"Regina said,finding this a tad akward.

"Daddy why were you on top of Gina"Roland asked question totally throwing him off.

"Well you see my boy,Regina was getting sleepy and I was giving her a kiss"Robin said,hoping this would satisfy Roland.

"Then why was she in your bed daddy"Roland asked.

"Well you see"Robin started to say but nothing would come out.

"Roland I had come to see your daddy about something but I suddenly gotten really tired and I just fell asleep"Regina said as she got off the bed.

"Oh,did daddy's kisses help you Gina"Roland asked as Robin turned his head at Regina,his eyebrows raised,wanting to hear this answer as well.

"It did help me Roland"Regina said.

"Anytime you need another one,just be sure to let me know"Robin said as Regina gave him a look of anger than headed out of the room.

"Oh and Regina,i hope you are as frustrated as I am at this moment"Robin said as Regina turned and stuck her tongue out at Robin and left the room,slamming the door behind her.

"Daddy was Gina mad"Roland asked.

"No Roland,she is just frustrated"Robin said as he silently laughed at this situation.

to be continued...please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all the reviews,messages,favorites,follows,I hope I am doing this stunning couple justice,and yes I will be going back to StoryBrooke eventually.

Fairy Tale Land

Regina returned to her room,completely frustrated in more ways than one,she had gone there to try to stop this,whatever it was she was going through with Robin and put an end to it once and for all,but there he was with his smirks,and clear blue eyes looking at her,his eyes,the ones she always got lost in,he had a stare that got your attention and didn't let go.

"Stop it Regina,stop thinking about him"Regina said to herself in her room, couldn't she get this man out of her head,why whenever she went into a room,always looked to see if he was there,wondering if he was looking for her as well.

That night at dinner,she entered the dining hall,and there he was,sitting with his son and his merry men,she stopped in her tracks and his head turned,almost as if sensing she was there,he winked at her as she rolled her eyes and went to the table where David and Snow sat,David moved over slightly to give her plenty of room,she started to eat,conversing with Snow and David,every few minutes she would look up and find Robin's eyes on her,he just sat there and smiled everytime her head was turned in his direction.

For Robin,he was enjoying seeing that she was a tad uncomfortable,which to him meant,she was still trying to fight this pull between them,and the more she fought it,the more determined he was to show her how good things could be between them if she would just open up,out of the corner of his eye he saw his son,get up and walk over to Regina,he saw them talking and Regina getting up and taking Roland's hand and they left the hall,Robin got up and followed the duo,he followed them to his and Roland's room,they had left the door open,he heard Regina reading to Roland and he leaned in the doorway,the sight brought a smile to his face,Regina was in a chair with Roland in her lap reading him a book,he was content to just watch them,Roland had never knew his mother and would never know her unfortunately,and Regina was desperately trying to find a way to get back to her son.

"Daddy"Roland said as he had seen his father standing there.

"I wondered where you had gotten off to little man"Robin said as he came into the stood up and Robin picked him up in his arms.

"I asked Regina to read me a story"Roland said as both men looked back at Regina sitting there.

"Ah well did you thank the kind lady for doing so"Robin asked.

"No,not yet"Roland said as he squirmed to get down,Robin sat him down and Roland walked over to where Regina was.

"Thank you Gina for reading me a story"Roland said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"You are quite welcomed"Regina said.

"And i think its about time for your bath time,young lad"Robin said.

"Well i had better get going"Regina said as she stood up and headed to the door,she was almost out of the room,when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait"Robin said as he walked with her out of the room.

"Thank you for reading to Roland,he seems to of taking a liking to you"Robin said.

"Takes after his father"Regina said,not meaning to,but it had come out before she could stop herself.

"That is very true"Robin said,a twinkle in his eye.

"Well Roland needs his bath and i need to go"Regina said but was stopped once again.

"Accompany me to breakfast in the morning"Robin said.

"Why,do you get lost sometimes"Regina said.

"In your eyes i do"Robin said,as he grabbed her hand and put it on his chest,he leaned down to the side of her face.

"I'll be by your room,early tomorrow morning for breakfast"Robin said as he leaned back abit then leaned in to kiss her lips,only for a few seconds.

"Good night"Regina said.

"Good night milady"Robin said as she turned and headed back to her room,Robin watching her until she rounded the he went back into his room.

"I like Gina daddy"Roland said his father had re-entered the room,

"Me too little man,me too"Robin said he got Roland bathed and put into bed,then he did the same for himself,then got into his bed and as always his dreams always involved the same person.

The next morning,Roland and Robin had gotten to Regina's room,early as promised and Robin knocked on her door,a few seconds later the door opened and Regina opened the door.

"Good morning"Regina said.

"Good morning milady"Robin said.

"Morning Gina"Roland said.

"And especially good morning to you,young knight"Regina said as Roland put his hand up and Regina took it and Robin took his other and the three of them headed downstairs for breakfast,they got many a look as the three of them entered the hall,most were a little surprised,some were not,Snow just had a huge smile on her face while David smiled as well.

"They make a cute family don't they"Snow said.

"Yes they do,but don't tell Regina that"David said as they came up and sat with them,they greeted each other and started to eat breakfast,they were almost finished when they heard the sounds of running footsteps.

"There are monkeys attacking out in the courtyard"Grumpy yelled,as he ran into the hall.

"Snow get back to our room and stay there"David said as many scrambled to their feet,going to help.

"Snow can Roland stay with you"Robin said,Snow nodded and they headed to her room,Robin turned and saw Regina rushing with David and others to the courtyard,Robin and his merry men not far behind,David was fighting with one monkey,Regina was throwing fireballs at one in had one monkey in his sights as he released his bow and struck one,they had the monkeys almost under control when one had managed to dodge Regina's fireball and grabbed her by her arm,pulling her up into the air,Robin pulled back,and released his bow again,striking it,it released Regina who fell a few feet to the ground,knocking her out,he raced over to where she was,he looked around and saw that the courtyard was secured and turned Regina over and tried to wake her up.

"She's out,lets get her to her room"David said as he was about to lift Regina,but Robin shoved his hands away.

"Take my bow"Robin said as he gave him his bow and picked up Regina and headed back inside,he raced up the steps leading to her room,David opened the door and Robin brought her in and put her on her saw where she was barely bleeding on her forehead and took a piece of his shirt and tore it from his right arm and placed it over it to stop any further bleeding.

"I'm going to check on Snow"David said as he raced to his room he shared with his wife.

"Regina,you best be ok,or I will throttle you"Robin said as he Regina started to stir.

"Oh pipe down"Regina said,coming to fully.

"Are you ok"Robin asked.

"I'm fine considering I just got the breath knocked out of me"Regina said,she reached up to where he had put pressure on her head wound with his shirt.

"Don't ever do that to me again milady"Robin said,Regina took the cloth and was about to throw it back at him,when she saw where the cloth had been torn and saw his tattoo,his lion tattoo,the same tattoo of her soulmate.

"Is something wrong,are you in pain"Robin saids,seeing the look on her face.

"No,no I'm fine"Regina said as she stood up,intending to leave.

"Oh no,you're not going anywhere,you need to rest for awhile"Robin said,sitting her back on her bed.

"Now you stay here and i'll be back with something to drink and check on Roland"Robin said as he got up and headed to the door.

"And milady if you are not still in that bed when I return,we might just have to revist your spanking"Robin said as he left the room,Regina stayed in the bed,too shocked right now to think,Robin Hood was her soulmate,she knew this was not the whole reason she felt this way towards him,feelings that she would not even admit to herself just returned a few moments later with Roland in tow.

"Gina are you ok"Roland asked as he came running up to her bed.

"I'm fine young sir,i just got a bump,but other than that I'm fine"Regina said as she took the water from Robin.

"Roland what do you say we give Regina here some time to rest and then for lunch later we all have lunch together in here"Robin said as Roland's face lit up.

"Uh,thats not really necessary"Regina said.

"Now come on,you can't resist this face now can you"Robin asked,looking at Roland.

"Uh no,i can't,i would be honored to have you both for lunch"Regina said.

"Ok little man,lets give her some time to rest"Robin said.

"Bye Gina"Roland said.

"If you need me,send for me"Robin said as Regina nodded,the two men left the room,Regina just laid back and closed her eyes and let what she had learned today sink was still in shock,what made her feel somewhat better was that she knew of the prophecy,that Robin was her soulmate,Robin had no clue about it,yet he was interested in her,quite interested, she thought to herself how she had thought she was going to stop thinking of him but here she was,thinking of the man who smelled of forest,the man with the lion tattoo,she smiled to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

to be continued,i'm going to take a slight break to start another story,on a hunch I have about the finale


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for all the reviews,follows,favorites,messages,i appreciate them all.

Fairy Tale Land

"Daddy"Roland started to say.

"Shh,she's still sleeping"Robin whispered as he looked down at Regina.

"Daddy then kiss her awake"Roland said.

"I might just do that"Robin said as he put the basket full of food down,and kneeled down beside the bed and brushed some hair away from her face and leaned his head down and let hips lips briefly touch hers,she moved slightly in her sleep.

"Robin"Regina said,very low,Robin barely able to hear it but hear it he did,he was quite happy that in her dreams,he was on her mind,as she had been on his many a night.

"I'm here milady"Robin said,smiling at her as she opened her eyes.

"What,what happened"Regina said.

"You've been sleeping,your two favorite men brought you something to feast on"Robin said.

"Hi Gina"Roland said as he hopped on her bed.

"Are you feeling better"Roland asked.

"Yes,young knight i am feeling much better now that you're here"Regina said as the three of them sat there and started to have their lunch,Robin looking at Regina,Regina looking at Robin and Roland just looking back and forth between them.

"Gina do you have any kids"Roland asked all of a sudden.

"Roland that's"Robin started to say,knowing that the subject of Henry was painful for Regina.

"No,no that's alright,yes Roland i have a son his name is Henry"Regina said.

"Where is he"Roland asked.

"He's,well my son is with his real mother,i raised him,but he is not mine by blood,does this make sense"Regina answered trying not to confuse Roland too much.

"Yes kind of,can i meet him"Roland asked.

"He's not where we can meet him right not,but hopefully one day that can be fixed"Regina said.

"I think we would all like that"Robin said.

"What about Henry's daddy"Roland said.

"Well his daddy,his daddy is your daddy's friend Neal"Regina said.

"Neal is your son's father"Roland asked in surprise.

"Well yes in a way,its complicated"Regina said.

"Oh I see,its grown up stuff"Roland said.

"Yes exactly"Regina said as she looked at Robin,who just smiled back at her.

"I didn't get to know my mother"Roland said as Regina's heart broke for him.

"Roland,your mother loved you very much"Robin said as he took Roland and put him in his lap.

"Roland,i'm sure your mother watches over you every day,and the people who we love are never truly lost from us,they live in us,right here"Regina said as she touched Roland's chest,where his heart is.

"Really Gina"Roland asked.

"Yes,Roland as long as your heart beats your mother is alive in you"Regina said as Roland left his father's embrace and went over to Regina and hugged her.

"Thank you"Robin said as he looked at Regina,who nodded and smiled.

"Milady,Roland and I were going to go to the courtyard and practice with our bow and arrows,would you like to accompany us"Robin asked.

"Sure why not,I need to get some exercise"Regina said as they left her room and headed downstairs to the courtyard,Robin's merry men had set up targets and were already practicing,Roland sat on a log that had been sat up as a chair and watched them practice,Robin got into postion and pulled back on his bow and let arrow after arrow fly,hitting the target every single time.

"Milady would you like to give it a shot"Robin asked Regina.

"I have my magic,i have no need to use a bow"Regina said.

"Ah,you are scared to use one I see"Robin said,trying to get a rise out of her.

"I'll show you scared"Regina said as she took his bow and pulled one of his arrows out and got into postion.

"Let me help milady"Robin said as he stood right behind her,putting his hands on her hips,pulling her back against him,as he put his face right beside hers,letting his breath kiss her cheeks.

"Watch your hands thief"Regina said,trying to concentrate.

"Relax milady,this isn't me making a move on you,when I do,you will be sure to know it"Robin said.

"You pull back gently milady,and set your sights on your target,not letting it out of your sight"Robin said as one hand was on her hand on the bow,the other on her hand pulling it back.

"Stay steady,never doubting that you will get your target"Robin said as he looked at her,she looked at him,before looking back at the target.

"Then take a deep breath and release"Robin said as Regina concentrated on the target and took a breath and released the arrow,she hit the target,Robin let his hands fall to her clapped in the background.

"You did it Gina"Roland said.

"Well done milady,we make a good team"Robin said.

"Its not that difficult"Regina said.

"With a good teacher"Robin said,confidently.

"With an even better student"Regina said back as she turned and was going to head back to the castle.

"Accompany me to dinner tonight milady"Robin said.

"You are persistent aren't you theif"Regina said.

"Yes milady I am,when I know what could be"Robin said.

"And what is that"Regina said.

"Well see that's the beauty of it,the unknown,we all get a second chance,you just have to open your eyes and take that risk"Robin said.

"I'll see you at dinner then"Regina said as she headed back.

That evening,Regina had just left her room,when she saw Robin approaching her room.

"Good evening milady,i trust you are doing well"Robin said.

"I'm fine,where is Roland"Regina said.

"Ah he went off with Friar Tuck and my men"Robin said.

"I see"Regina said as Robin stepped closer.

"You look lovely milady"Robin said.

"Thank you,shall we go"Regina said as she tried to head towards the hall.

"Wait"Robin said as he leaned down and took her face between his hands,and kissed her,she responded immediately,kissing him right back in the hall,right where anyone could see,not that either would notice they were so intuned to each took a step back into her room,bringing Robin with her,she turned and shut the door behind her,their lips not leaving each at that moment had decided to throw everything into this,to not let her fear get the best of her and she walked forward,Robin walking backwards,till the back of his legs hit her bed,she pushed on his chest,as he fell backwards on her bed,she leaned down,one leg on each side of his hips,Robin looked up at her with passion in his eyes,he brought one hand up and put it in her hair pulling her down to kiss him,Regina leaned down and started to grind on his hips,feeling him instantly respond to her,Robin's pants felt three sizes too small instantly,what this woman did to 's other hand landed on one breast,needing it,through the fabric of her top,he pinched the nipple,rewarding him with a moan int his mouth,as she grinded on his lap,she also was rewarded with a moan from him,Robin pulled back from her.

"Are you sure"Robin asked.

"Yes"Regina answered.

"Regina if we do this,this is not a one time thing,i don't want you running from me afterwards,you will have to keep this wall down that I knocked down,"Robin said.

"I'm very sure"Regina said as their mouths once again met,their passion for each other evident in their had started to unbuckle his vest when they heard a knock on Regina's door.

"Don't say anything,they will go away"Robin whispered against her face,his frustration at a peak.

"Robin,are you in there" Little John asked through the door.

"I'm going to kill him" Robin said as he leaned back and for off the bed and headed to the door.

"Hello Little John,how can I be of assistance"Robin said a little louder than he knew was necessary, as he opened the door,irritation clearly on his face.

"Robin,glad I found you,the men and I needed a word with you"Little John said as he looked over Robin's shoulder,seeing the Queen,John looked back at Robin.

"Ah,well i'll be down in just a minute"Robin said,giving him a look,John nodded and left,Robin then closed the door.

"Clearly his timing is awful"Robin said as he walked back to where Regina,was now standing,by the window looking out,he walked behind her and put his hands on her waist,pulling her back against him,his head on her right shoulder,giving her neck a kiss.

"Don't close up on me milady,we have only just started"Robin promised as he turned her face towards him and kissed her on the lips,drinking in the kiss,Robin was fearful all his hard work to get Regina to open up to him was over with,when he felt her respond to his kiss.A few seconds later he pulled back.

"Let me escort you to the dining hall,and i'll go see what my men need,and then you and I are going to come back here for some alone time"Robin said.

"You better eat plenty at dinner,because you are going to need your strength,thief "Regina said,on those words Robin smiled.

"I could say the same to you as well milady"Robin said as they headed downstairs for dinner.

to be continued

ok don't kill me,i promise I will make it up very soon


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,favorites,follows.

Fairy Tale Land

In the dining hall,Regina was sitting next to Snow and Charming,Robin sat directly opposite her,both of them watching the other,the others around the couple just watched the scene in front of them,Snow just smiled at Charming watching this,Robin watched her consume every bite,she would take a strawberry and hold it in the front of her mouth,and lightly suck on it,before putting it in her mouth,she was driving him crazy,to get back at her,he would take his own piece of fruit and pop it in his mouth,bite after bite.

"Hungry tonight Robin"David asked jokingly.

"Ravenous"Robin said as his eyes were glued to Regina as he answerd,David and Snow just looked at each other and smiled,knowing these two were obviously getting closer and closer.

"Well its a good thing,Granny cooked extra tonight"Snow said,trying to make either break eye contact,it had no affect.

"Very much so,everyone is going to need their strength over the next few hours and days"Regina said looking at Robin who just raised an eyebrow and smerked. The rest of the evening passed pretty much the same way,everytime someone said something to Robin or Regina they answered them,but never looked at the person talking,they only looked at each other.

"If you'll excuse me i'm going to head to my room"Regina said as she stood up and left the table and dining hall and headed to her room,Robin just watched her leave,and in just abit excused himself and went to check on Roland and took him upstairs and got him bathed and got him into bed,after making sure Roland was sound asleep,he headed towards Regina's room,he arrived there shortly and knocked on her door,he received no answer and found the door slightly opened and let himself in,once he entered the room,he found Regina standing by her window in a silky gown,he shut the door and walked over to her,he put his hands on her waist,her hands came down on his as he pulled her against his chest,and kissed the side of her neck.

"You are intoxicating"Robin said.

"I could say the same thing for you"Regina said.

"It took everything i could not to kiss you right then and there in the hall"Robin confessed.

"Got to you abit did i"Regina said with a smile.

"Oh i will show you how much you affected me tonight"Robin said as he turned her around to look at him.

"Then show me"Regina said as she pulled him down,kissing him,his hands in her hair,her arms around him,bringing him closer to pulled back for a second to look in her eyes.

"Are you absoutely sure,i don't want any regrets,nor you biting my head off tomorrow"Robin had to ask one last time,this would be big on her part as well as his,he had not been with anyone since Marian.

"I want you,you're the first man i have wanted in a very long time"Regina confessed,she had loved Daniel very much so,he would always have a special place in her heart,but now she was willing to open herself up for a new chance,a second chance with Robin,her soulmate,Robin picked her up and carried her up to her bed,placing her on the bed on her knees,he also kneeled on the bed,kissing her deeply,Regina started to unbuckling his vest,followed by his shirt,she stopped kissing him long enough to pull it over his head,Robin let his hands slide down her body to where her gown ended and pulled it up over her head slowly,revealing her body to him,Robin just stared at her,she was completely naked,he took in her creamy body,her rosy nipples,he thanked the heavens above that this woman,yes this evil queen had let him get close to her,she put her hands on his pants and started to take off his pants,he stopped her and got off the bed,and removed his boots,their eyes not leaving each other,he pulled his pants off quickly as well,leaving him as naked as her,she revealed in his body,he kneeled back on the bed,in front of her,taking her head between his hands and kissing her lips,her face,her neck,Regina put her hands in his hair,she started leaning backwards,bringing Robin with her,he leaned on top of her,kissing her neck even more,before moving further down her body to her breasts,licking one then the other,suckling one,then giving the other one the same attention,he was rewarded when the nipples hardened.

"Robin"Regina moaned.

"Have patience milady i'm going to take my time with you"Robin said as he once again lowered his had down her body to her flat stomach,as he kept going lower,Regina tensed,Robin felt the change in her.

"Don't hide from me Regina,i'm going to pleasure you"Robin said.

"I haven't had that great experience with that"Regina said.

"That's because you weren't with me,i promise you,i will bring you pleasure,relax milady"Robin said as his hands touched her knees bringing them apart as he setteled between her thighs,he pushed her legs up so that her heels were on the bed,he kissed the inside of one thigh,feeling Regina move slightly,he then leaned down and kissed her where her legs met,feeling her hips move,he put one hand on her stomach,to help keep her still,he kissed her several times there,finally he let his tongue lick her,he heard Regina moan quietly,her hips moving even more,he knew then she was enjoying his attention there,he flicked his tongue on her clit,he let his tongue enter her,doing to her with his tongue what he soon would be doing with his cock,he tasted how wet she was becoming,he pleasured her body for seveal moments before letting his mouth suck on her clit,first lightly then with more force,she was moaning loudly now.

"Robinnnnn,i neeeeedddd"Regina moaned out,her hands in her sheets,gripping them hard,her heels burning into the sheets.

"I know milady,and you shall have"Robin said as he pleasured her with his tongue,before letting one finger slip inside her,it glided in smoothly,she was so wet,feeling her respond even more,he entered another finger,letting them pleasure her there as he sucked more on her clit,he could feel her about to cum,he never let up the pace,her head was thrashing on the bed as he felt her begin to tighten up around him.

"Robinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"Regina moaned out his name loudly,the orgasm taking over her,her eyes closed shut she saw stars,her toes curled her body out of control,till finally she felt herself falling back to earth,her body felt like it had been running for hours,she was limp as could be.

"Did milady enjoy her thief's attention"Robin said as he leaned up her body,he setteled between her legs,he kissed her lips,looking into her eyes.

"You know I did thief"Regina said.

"Mmm,and its not over with yet"Robin said as he moved his cock over her lips,and slipped inside her,he looked in her eyes as he had entered her,making sure she was enjoying,he deepened his entry,letting her take him whole,and she clung to him with a gasp of pleasure,her body relishing the feel oh his intimate invasion,he started a slow rhythm of movement,waiting until he was sure she was comfortable before increasing his pace.

Regina felt herself being carried away on a tide of building pleasure,an exquisite tension drawing all her nerves into a tight ball tottering on the edge of release,their bodies were in perfect could sense her oncoming orgasm,his was not far behind.

"Let go Regina,let go"Robin said as the tight spiral was at a breaking point,Regina could feel it in each and every cell of her body,as his next deep thrust finally tipped her over,she was falling again,moaning out his name once again,her cries of rapture,bringing Robin great pleasure in knowing he was the cause of her pleasure,he could wait no longer,with a deep groan he surged one more time to bring himself the release he craved from the tight cocoon of her felt the force of his pleasure as he exploded in her,his large body becoming lifeless as he finally collapsed in spent desire,after a few moments he braced himself on his forearms to look into her face.

"I love you"Robin said into her eyes.

"I love you too"Regina said as she kissed him,he finally moved to her side,bringing her by his side,her hand on his heart,her head on his chest,both of them in complete bliss,he kissed the top of her head,thanking the heavens again for this woman by his side,she had finally let her guard down all the way and opened her heart to him,he had given her his as she had hers and he intended to keep it at all cost.

to be continued...

I will be going back to StoryBrook soon,hope this chapter made up for the last few ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews,follows,favorites,i truly appreciate them.

Fairy Tale Land:

Robin was used to waking up early in the morning,usually before daylight,he saw some light barely coming into the room,the reason he was still in bed was tucked securely to his side,the queen,Regina,he looked at her,she had her arm around his waist,her head on his arm,he moved a piece of her hair that was across her face,and moved it behind her ear,she was so beautiful,she looked so peaceful,so innoncent in her sleep,he knew she had done bad,terrible things in the past,but that's what it was,it was the past,he could see she was trying to not be that person anymore,his past was not pure either,and for the first time in many years,he had a new outlook on the future,he meant what he said last night after they had made love,when he told her that he he loved her,he was in love with her,it had not happened over night,the attraction had been there from the beginning,but he had slowly been falling for her these many weeks,her saving Roland,her being kind with Roland,her opening up and telling him about her son that she had lost,all these things had taken affect on him. He hated to move and wake her up,so he decided to stay where he was,Roland would not be up for a few more hours,he was a lot like him,but not in this one instance,he would just close his eyes for a little bit longer.

Later that morning,Regina was in her bed and as she was going to turn,she felt the arm around her waist,she opened her eyes fully,and saw Robin sleeping by her side,she had opened her heart,yes she had one,as black as it has been,she had one,she looked at him,his eyes were closed,he had a small smile on his face,she shook her head,thinking he always seemed to be smiling,his head was on a pillow,the covers just coming to his waist,she took one hand and put it on his chest,tracing his abs,then she looked at his forearm,where a certain tattoo was,she traced the design with a finger,thinking how much time she had wasted with him,in not entering that damn tavern,Tinkerbelle's words came back to her right then,about how selfish she was,about not just ruining her life,but ruining his as well,but with that decision,she may of robbed them of time together,they might of eventually married,and had a family of their own,bue she would not regret it because there would of been no Henry,nor no Roland,she shook her head,all because of this tattoo.

"Do you like it"Robin said,as he had felt her hands on him.

"Oh,you're awake"Regina said as she looked up at blue eyes looking at her,she propped herself up on an arm and rested her head on his chest looking at him.

"Good morning milady"Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Good morning thief"Regina said,kissing him right back.

"You never did answer my question"Robin asked again.

"Its a nice tattoo,what does it stand for"Regina said,cautiously.

"Its my family's crest,my father had it,as his father did as well"Robin explained.

"I see"Regina said.

"How did you sleep milady"Robin said.

"For some reason its one of the best night sleep I have had in ages"Regina said.

"I must say it was for me as well"Robin said,looking at her,wondering if she had regretted her words to him last night.

"Regina I meant what I said last night,i do love you"Robin said.

"I meant what I said as well,i love you,my thief as irritating as you can be you slipped inside the walls I have put up for so long"Regina said.

"Irritating? me,milady who was it that said how I deserved to be chased by your black knights again"Robin said.

"Its too bad they didn't catch you thief"Regina said.

"Oh is that so,and why is that"Robin said as he put his arms around her.

"Because I could of had you in my dungeon doing all sorts of things with you"Regina said with an evil smile.

"Oh I see,you would of just made me your personal slave"Robin said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm we could of spent hours in there"Regina said.

"Hmm and what pray tell would you of been doing to me"Robin said.

"I prefer to show you one day"Regina said.

"I will keep you to that promise one day milady"Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Did you enjoy last night as much as I did "Robin asked,already knowing the answer.

"I think you know exactly how much I enjoyed last night"Regina said.

"I think I did hear my name a time or two off your lips last night"Robin said with a smile.

"Mmmhmm that you did thief,good thing my chambers are far away from the next room"Regina said.

"Mmm that's a very good thing to know milady"Robin said.

"As much as I don't want to leave this room,this bed in particular,i better go check on Roland and get him some breakfast"Robin said as he slowly slid out of the bed,and started to put on his pants,when he felt a smack on his butt,he quickly turned.

"What was that for,did I not please my queen enough last night"Robin said.

"That,is for spanking me"Regina said as she then grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"And that is for pleasing me greatly last night"Regina said as she watched him finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you in the dining hall for breakfast?"Robin asked.

"I'll see you down there,but Robin"Regina started to say but didn't know how to say this to him.

"I know,you want to keep this between us right"Robin said,already knowing where she was going.

"For now,I just want to keep this between us,there is enough going on already,so don't take it personally if I am still pissy around you"Regina said.

"I understand and agree,but milady if you want to keep this quiet may I suggest one thing"Robin said.

"What's that"Regina asked.

"You might want to make sure you cover your neck,you have a few love marks there"Robin said with an arrogant smile.

"Is that so,well be careful about not taking your shirt off,you might have a few scratches on your back"Regina said.

"I wear those with pride"Robin said as he came back to the bed for one last kiss.

"Love you"Robin said.

"Love you"Regina said back and watched him start to leave the room,he paused at the door and winked at her as she winked back and he left the laid back on the bed,letting everything that had happened the previous night come back to her,she couldn't let the giggle come out of her,she was happy,happy for the first time in a long quickly got up and bathed and dressed carefully,checking herself in the mirror to make sure the mark Robin had left on her neck was covered,though a part of her wanted everyone to see,now was not the time,they had more pressing issues,she went down to the dining hall,as had become the normal for her,she looked for Robin,seeing him with his men and Roland,Robin upon sensing she was there,brought his head up and winked at her as she headed for the table with the smiled as she walked over to the table.

"Regina if I didn't know any better I would say you were smitten"Snow said.

"If we were back in our world I would say your stomach was smitten with crispy creame"Regina said as she sat down.

"Ok so we are meeting in the golden chamber after lunch with some of the others to brainstorm on how to stop the witch"David said.

"I'll be there"Regina said as she started to eat her breakfast,she would glance up and see Robin looking at her every time,he would just smile,and when he was sure no one was looking he would wink,she would try her best not to smile,but occasionally one would peak out,she saw Robin and his men leave their table and head out to the thought they would be out there for awhile for target practice,so she decided to go for a ride,she headed for the stables,and got her horse and started for the meadow she had been to a few days before.

Robin was out with his men in the courtyard with his men,practicing with them,he heard a horse galloping away and he saw Regina on a horse heading out towards the spot she had went not too long ago,he smiled and went to Roland.

"Roland,daddy is going to leave for just abit,but I will be back very soon,you stay with the men and supervise ok little man"Robin said as his son's face lit up upon hearing he was in charge and nodded,Robin kissed his head and headed to the stables,and a minute later he was off,following where Regina had came to the clearing and saw Regina standing,he dismounted and came up behind her,circling her in his arms.

"Mmmm I missed you"Robin said,as he pushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.

"I missed you as well"Regina said,smiling.

"You know if you needed a ride,all you had to do was ask"Robin said with laughter in his words.

"Who says I'm done riding"Regina said as she turned in his arms,pushing him to the ground,she took off her boots,then her pants,she loosened her top,she landed on top of him and kissed him,her hands worked on his pants,pulling them down far enough as he pushed her top down to her waist,her breasts popping out,he latched onto her nipples,biting one,before licking,and sucking,twisting the other nipple,his fingers pleasuring the took his cock and slid his length up and down her lips as he then slid right inside her,they both moaned when this happened,she started to ride him,slowly at first,then faster and faster,he took one hand and rubbed her clit,her hands were on his chest,twisting his nipples as he had done for her.

"Cum for me milady"Robin moaned out,he knew he was not going to last much longer with how hard she was riding him now,he felt her orgasm start and rubbed her clit faster and faster,he saw her head throw back as she let out a primal yell,he felt her clench around his cock,bringing him over the edge,as he emptied himself inside her,over and over,till he was drained,she collapsed on his chest.

"Milady I think you should take daily rides"Robin said as Regina raised back and looked at him.

"As long as my favorite stallion can keep up"Regina said as he laughed at that,they lay like this for a few minutes,but both knew they had to get back to the castle,they got up and got dressed.

"Are you able to ride"Robin asked,at Regina's raised eyebrow he laughed.

"I meant the horse"Robin asked as Regina quickly mounted her horse.

"Very much so,and then some"Regina said as she kicked her horse and they were off,leaving Robin,Robin made sure he was dressed and headed back to the castle,he found Roland in charge of his men in the courtyard,after awhile he went over to Roland.

"Roland how about me and you have a picnic with Regina today,does that sound like fun"Robin asked his son.

"I'd like that daddy"Roland said.

"Great,how about we go ask Regina now"Robin said as they headed upstairs to her room,she met them in the hallway.

"Gina"Roland yelled as he raced towards her and she leaned down and hugged him and picked him up.

"Hello my little knight"Regina said as she held him.

"Will you go on a picnic with me and daddy today"Roland asked as he looked at his daddy who just smiled.

"I would be honored to join you and your daddy"Regina said as she looked at Robin and smiled.

"Well since we have a date,little man you and I need to go prepare for our picnic with the lady"Robin said as Regina put Roland back down.

"See you later Gina"Roland said.

"Until later milady"Robin said as he took her hand and kissed her hand and left,Regina went to her room and took care to pick out something special to wear for her picnic date.

to be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews,follows,favorites and messages,i will be returning to Story Brook in a few more chapters

Fairy Tale Land:

"Gina"Roland said as he ran towards Regina,hugging her legs.

"Hello little knight,are you ready to go on a picnic"Regina asked.

"Yes,daddy and i have a basket full of food,i'm riding with daddy on a horse,do you like to ride Gina"Roland said as Robin coughed behind them,Regina turned and rolled her eyes.

"Yes Roland i do like to,lets get going"Regina said as Robin took Roland and put him on his horse,Regina mounted hers and they were off,not too far from the castle but away from prying came to a clearing and dismounted and Robin laid out a blanket and started to unpack their food and began to eat,Robin looking at Regina,smiling,it had been a long time since he had felt like this.

"Mmm this food is delicious,do you like it Roland"Regina asked.

"Mmmhmm,its very good"Roland said.

"Daddy I like Gina"Roland said as his father laughed and rubbed his son's hair.

"So do I little man,so do I"Robin said,looking at Regina.

"Gina do you like my daddy"Roland asked.

"Yes,yes Roland I like your daddy very much"Regina said with a smile.

"Are you going to be my mommy"Roland asked.

"Roland"Robin started to say.

"Roland,i don't know what the future holds,but i enjoy spending time with you and your daddy very much"Regina said.

"I like spending time with you too" Roland said,as they finished eating and Robin and Roland played while Regina watched them,a smile on her face,she leaned back on an elbow,relaxing,before she knew it she was asleep,Roland went back to the blanket and saw Regina laying down and he leaned down and laid down beside her,a minute later Robin found them laying on the blanket,fast asleep,he just smiled at this image,he kneeled down and kissed Regina on her lips,waking her up.

"We better head back,we have the meeting with David and Snow in a little while"Robin said as he picked up the sleeping Roland and they went back to castle,Robin took Roland back to their room,so he could finish his nap and then hurried to meet the others to come up with plans on how to stop the witch.

"Well its about time you showed up"Regina said as Robin came into the room.

"Sorry milady,i didn't know you would miss me"Robin said as he sat down and they discussed any ways on stopping the witch,they were going to send a small group to find out anything they could on the witch,as the weeks went on,Robin and Regina in public would stay sarcastic towards each other,but when they could steal any stolen moments alone they would take advantage of every moment. At night,after Roland was asleep,Robin would sneak over to Regina's chambers and they would spend the nights together,before daylight Robin would always head back to his chambers.

"Regina"Robin said one night as they had just finished making love,he was holding her in his arms in bed.

"Mmmhmm"Regina said,totally pleased.

"Have you ever had any desire to get married again"Robin asked,there he had finally said what had been on his mind for awhile.

"That's funny"Regina said,laughing.

"I'm serious milady"Robin said as he put one finger under her chin to look at him.

"I never saw myself getting married again"Regina said.

"Not even to me"Robin said.

"You're serious aren't you"Regina said.

"Very much so milady"Robin said.

"I'm not sure I'm one that is fit to be married"Regina said.

"I think we fit well together,we obviously love each other and i want to go to bed with you and wake up next to you as my wife"Robin said.

"Robin i love you,but i'm not sure about this,i mean we have this threat over our heads"Regina said when Robin stopped her.

"Regina,marry me,we can do it in secret,just you,me,Roland and Friar Tuck"Robin said.

"Robin,what about Roland how is he going to take this"Regina said.

"Regina he adores you,he would love for us to be a family,i'm sure of it"Robin said.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to marry me"Regina said.

"I've never been sure of anything in my life"Robin said.

"Marry me,Regina"Robin said.

"Then my answer is yes"Regina said.

"Tomorrow night,after dinner,we'll meet in the woods,i'll bring Roland and Friar Tuck"Robin said.

"Tomorrow Robin?"Regina asked,shocked.

"Regina i don't want to spend another night apart from you,i don't want to loose anymore time from you"Robin said.

"Me neither then"Regina said as they kissed and went to sleep,in each other's arms. As was the norm,Robin would wake up early and get dressed,he kissed Regina before he left,seeing her smile in her he headed back to his chambers,checking on Roland before leaving to go find Friar Tuck,already out in the courtyard with some of the other men,he quickled headed over to Friar Tuck.

"Friar Tuck,may i have a word with you"Robin asked as the two men went over to the side,away from the others.

"How can i help you Robin"Friar Tuck asked.

"Well i'm going to be needing your assistance tonight my friend"Robin said.

"Ok,what exactly do you need" Friar Tuck said.

"I'm going to need you to perform for my wedding tonight"Robin said.

"Your what?" Friar Tuck,said a little too loudly as several of the men looked at them.

"You heard me"Robin said.

"And who is your bride"Friar Tuck.

"Its Regina"Robin said.

"The Evil Queen,Robin have you lost your mind,has she got you under some sort of spell"Friar Tuck asked,not believing what he was hearing.

"Her name is Regina,and she may of been the Evil Queen at one time,but no longer"Robin said.

"Robin are you sure"Friar Tuck said.

"Friar Tuck,i love her,and she loves me,will you perform the marriage"Robin asked.

"If you are sure,then i would be honored to"Friar Tuck said,as Robin thanked him and went to tell Roland,he found his little boy just waking up in their room.

"Roland,i have something very important to tell you,but you have to keep it a secret"Robin said.

"Ok daddy"Roland said.

"After dinner tonight,you and i are going to leave the castle for a little while,Regina and i are going to get married,we're going to be a family,does this make you happy"Robin asked his son.

"Very happy daddy,will this make Gina my mommy"Roland asked.

"Yes Roland,this will make her your mommy"Robin said.

"Then this makes me very happy"Roland said.

"Ok,but remember you can't tell anyone,this is between me and you"Robin said as they hugged and went down for breakfast,Regina was late coming down and Robin just smiled and winked at her as she came into the room,Roland even gave her a little thumbs up,Regina did the same back at Roland. Later that night,after dinner,Regina left the hall early and headed to her room,she went through her clothes,everything was pretty much dark and she didn't want to wear something like that to her wedding to Robin,she finally just summed up a cream colored dress,one very similar to the one she had worn the night she had went to the tavern but never went in to see Robin,she left her hair down,letting it fly free,she left the castle walls undected and got to the stables,where Robin and Roland waited for her.

"You look beautiful"Robin said.

"Gina i'm so happy you're marrying daddy"Roland said as she picked him up and hugged him.

"Me too Roland"Regina said as Robin extended his hand and the trio left the stables and headed into the woods to where Friar Tuck waited for Tuck just nodded as they came up to him.

"Here Gina"Roland said as he gave her some flowers.

"Thank you Roland"Regina said,kissing him on the forehead.

"Robin and Regina we are gathered here this night to join you in marriage,do you have vows you wish to exchange with each other"Friar Tuck said.

"Regina,when we first met,it wasn't under the best circumstances,i do believe i'm still owed a thank you,but regardless,as annoying as you have been to me,you have been a light in my world that has been dark for some time,you have shown me how strong you are,and how you guard yourself,i look forward to the future as long as i have you and our son now,with me,i love you and you make me want to be even a better man for you"Robin said.

"All my life i wanted to be happy,i thought i had found it at one time,then a darkness settled in my heart,i could not shake it,at times the darkness receeded,but never would go away,until one day this man who i once told someone smelled like forest came into my life,him and his adorable little boy,you showed me how to be happy,you showed me how good i really can be,and i love you very much for it,and for the record,THANK YOU"Regina said.

"The the powers vested in me i declare you are husband and wife,Robin you may now kiss your bride"Friar Tuck said Robin nodded and took her face between his hands and kissed her.

"You did good daddy"Roland said as the adults laughed.

"Well look what my little sister just went and did"Zelena said from behind a tree,an evil smile on her face.

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites,they mean so much I'm so glad you like this story.

**Fairy Tale Land**

Robin thanked Friar Tuck for his services this night and asked Friar Tuck to keep this a secret,as Regina pulled Roland to the side.

"Roland i want you to know that just because i married your daddy,doesn't mean i'm taking your mother's place"Regina said.

"I know that Gina,i love you Gina"Roland said.

"And i love you"Regina said as they hugged.

"And i love you both very much,but Roland,Regina and i have to talk to you about something very important,we can't tell anyone that Regina and i are married"Robin said as he kneeled down in front of his son.

"Why not"Roland said.

"You remember me telling you about the witch"Robin asked,at his son's nod he continued "Well that witch wants to hurt Regina,and she could use either you or me to hurt Regina,so in order to keep us all safe we have to keep this a secret for now,can you do that little man"Robin asked.

"Yes daddy"Roland said.

"Good boy,now you're going to spend the night with Friar Tuck"Robin said.

"Where are you two going"Roland asked.

"Well Regina and i are going to spend some time together tonight,but i will be there with you first thing in the morning ok"Robin said.

"Ok daddy,night Gina"Roland said as he took Friar Tuck's hand and they headed back to the castle.

"Hello wife"Robin said as he came to stand in front of Regina,he put his hands around her waist,setteling them on the small of her back.

"Hello husband"Regina said as she reached up and kissed him.

"So do you think we can sneak back into the castle undected"Robin asked.

"Oh i think i can do one better"Regina said as she used her magic to make them appear in Robin's room,as soon as they arrived there,he picked her up into his arms,bridal style.

"I love you"Robin said.

"I love you"Regina said as he carried her over to his bed,he lowered her right beside it,taking her face between his hands and kissed her lips,drinking of her lips deeply,his love for her coming out in that kiss,he always loved how she responded to his kisses so passionately,as if she had never know love like felt her take her hands to his vest,unzipping it,and taking it off his shoulders.

"My wife is eager"Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"My husband is too patient"Regina said.

"Patient,well not exactly,just thinking of all those times you were so irritating towards me"Robin said.

"You were just as irritating to me,even going so far as spanking me"Regina said.

"Well,to be honest I just wanted to touch your firm arse"Robin said.

"Well what is stopping you now"Regina said with a smile.

"Nothing my dear,nothing"Robin said as he slid his hands down her back to that very area,cupping her cheeks in his hands,Regina then began to work on his shirt,quickly removing it,then she grabbed his pants,beginning to remove them,when Robin stopped her.

"Your turn"Robin said as he turned Regina around and worked on getting her dress off,before she knew it,the gown was slipping off her shoulders and pooling on the floor,then she stood there completely naked,Robin quickly removed his boots and pants,both of them standing there,naked as the days they were born,Robin then picked her up and placed her on the laid down on top of her,moving between her thighs,Robin's lips came crashing down on hers,that stirred her senses,she was instantly filled with need,an aching,pressing,muscle tugging need that she knew only he would be able to assuage,his kiss deepened as she felt his aroused body on top of her,pressing against her core.

"You're so beautiful"Robin said as his head lowered,his mouth closed over one nipple and she felt his teeth glaze over it.

"Is that so"Regina said as she felt him move to her other breast.

"I know so,and I'm so thankful that you're all mine"Robin said.

"I'm yours huh,well if I'm yours that makes you all mine as well"Regina said.

"That I am milady,since the day I tried to offer you my help"Robin said.

"I have already thanked you for that"Regina said,as they both smiled. He then parted her with his body,his cock entering her soft folds,he slid in slowly as his eyes stayed on her face to watch her receive him,he moved in further,watching her face in the throes of passion,he then deepened his entry till in was in fully,she clung to him as he started to thrust,slowly at first,pulling almost all the way out of her before moving back in wrapped her arms around his back,her nails going into his back,as her pleasure increased.

"More Robinnnnn"Regina said,her voice full of pleasure as Robin increased his pace,thrusting faster,harder,deeper,he had never known such passion with a woman before,but Regina brought this out of him,as he knew he had with her,her moans were getting louder,and he could feel her body responding,knowing she was getting close,he was trying to pace himself as much as he could,but he knew he was getting close himself,but he would always make sure she received her pleasure,he knew she had not known passion like this before,and he was determined that their lovemaking would always be full of passion,and love.

Regina's thoughts were of how right this had always felt with Robin,he was her soulmate,her desting,her love,a love she thought she would never have,she had never thought she had deserved someone like Robin,but somehow he had crept into her mind,her thoughts and finally her heart,she wrapped her arms around him tighter,never wanting to be separated from him,not now,not when she had finally found her bodies were made for each other,hers small and feminine and his long and masculine,she was so in love with him,that was the last thought as she felt her orgasm begin.

"Look at me Regina"Robin said as he felt her muscles contract,the tell tell sign of her orgasm,she looked him in his eyes and came,his name coming out of her mouth in a pleasurable moan.

"Robinnnn"Regina said,Robin felt every quiver of her body,hers sending his over the same edge as her.

"Reginaaaa"Robin moaned out as she stared at his face,loving that she was responsible for the pleasure on his face,he spilled himself in her,her body drinking every drop,till finally he was spent and he laid his head in the crook of her finally after getting some deep breaths raised back up.

"I love you, my wife"Robin said as he kissed her lips,looking at her face.

"I love you,my husband"Regina said as she kissed him back,they stayed like that for awhile,limbs and bodies intertwined,till finally Robin turned and laid on his back,bringing her with him to his side,she ran her hand down his chest,till Robin grabbed it and put it where his heart lay,his heart was so full of love for closed his eyes,never wanting this night to end.

"Thank you"Regina said finally out of a few moments of silence.

"For what"Robin said,opening his eyes.

"For loving me"Regina said.

"Milady,it is my pleasure"Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her,kissed her lips,her face,he raised up slightly,pressing her back against the bed.

"Robin"Regina said,laughing slightly.

"Yes milady"Robin said between kisses.

"Don't you stop"Regina said.

"Oh,i wouldn't dream of it"Robin said as he started to worship her once again.

to be continued


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys but i no longer feel like i can write for Outlaw Queen until the brat Emma learns her lesson,hopefully next season and Marian either dies like she was meant to be or Robin chooses Regina,his i'm stopping all my current stories for now.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning,Robin and Regina were curled up in his bed,Robin was basking in their wedding night,he was in complete content,he looked down at his sleeping bride,curled up in his arms,a smile on her face even in her sleep,he was used to seeing a sarcastic face,but with him,since they had gotten close she smiled more often,and he was going to do whatever he could do to keep that smile on her face.

Robin thought of the threat of the witch,coming after them,coming after his wife now,there had to be a way to protect them,his wife and his son,his family,and all his friends now. He tighten his grip on her as if to keep her wanted them to have a future,him,her and if there was a way to get back to her son,Henry. Robin loved her more than he thought possible,the love he had felt for Marian had been a sweet first love,an innocent love,but the love he felt for Regina was a passionate,fiece love,and enduring love,and he knew he would never be bored,that she would keep him on his toes,he smiled,thinking if nothing she could just freeze him in his tracks,literally glued to the chuckled softly thinking of that day she had done that to him.

"What are you laughing about"Regina said.

"Good morning wife"Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Mmmm,good morning husband,so what is so funny to you this morning"Regina said.

"I was just remembering the day you glued my feet to the floor"Robin said.

"You deserved it"Regina said,smiling.

"Oh is that so,well if that is the case,then you really deserved your spanking"Robin said.

"That was mean of you to do that,you just wanted to touch my butt"Regina said.

"That I did and still very much do"Robin said as his one hand wandered down to that very butt.

"Watch it mister"Regina said.

"Or what"Robin said,his hand still on that butt.

"Or I might do this"Regina said as she moved,to straddle his hips,she leaned over and kissed his chest,his hands were on her hips,one hand moving to clit,rubbing it slowly,he was rewarded with a moan from his moved back slightly down his hips,taking his cock between her hands and starting to move them up and down his length,she then was rewarded with a moan from her he rubbed her,moving his hand slightly back between her folds,feeling how wet she already was for him,she started to work him quicker,his hips jerking up slightly as she worked on him,finally he had,had enough and brought her up onto his lap,his cock rubbing at her folds,before gliding in,she took him in all the way,and then she started to ride him,not going slow,but riding him fast,his hands came to her breasts and,twisting her nipples with his fingers,she took hers and tugged on his as well,she felt herself getting closer and through her head back as her orgasm started,his hands then moved to her hips,holding her in place as she came,he looked at her face,loving the look of absolute bliss on it,her orgasm bringing his on as well,his hips pushed upwards as he emptied himself in her,she looked down and saw the look of pleasure on his face.

"Milady I hope we start every morning like this one"Robin said.

"Well as long as my stallion can hold out"Regina said as she laughed as he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Mmmm we better get moving or they might send a search party out for us"Regina said.

"Oh milady,did I not move just right for you"Robin said with a devlish smile on his face.

"You know exactly what I was referring to thief"Regina said smacking his chest playfully.

"Yes milady I sure do"Robin said as Regina got off of him and off the bed and walked over to where a robe laid,before she grabbed it,she turned and saw Robin,propped up on one arm,watching her.

"See something you like"Regina said as she had turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Very much milady"Robin said,as she slipped on a robe and gathered up her clothes and then walked over to the bed,and leaned down and kissed Robin full on the lips,his hands came around her waist.

"Give Roland a good morning kiss from me"Regina said as she pulled away from him.

"Been married all of one day and I already have competition for your affections"Robin said.

"Could you ask for someone better to be in competition with"Regina said.

"No milady I surely can not"Robin said,trying to pull her back into bed.

"I have to go now,i will see you later"Regina said as she pulled away from the bed and used her magic to disappear in a cloud of purple smoke to her chambers,leaving Robin back in his quickly took a bath and got into some new clothes for the day,she then made her way down the stairs to the dining hall by this time it was already lunch time,she entered the room and saw Robin immediately,he was sitting with his men and Roland. He smiled at her and she put her lips together and did a kiss using only her lips,he winked back at her,then she went to where the Charmings were and sat down.

"Regina are you feeling ok"Snow asked.

"Fine,why wouldn't I be"Regina said.

"Well its nearly noon and you missed breakfast"Snow said.

"I,I just went out for a early ride this morning"Regina said,looking over at Robin.

"Regina your cheeks are turning red are you sure you are ok"Snow said.

"I can honestly say I have not felt this good in a very long time"Regina said,that finally seemed to satisy Snow who then continued to eat started to eat hers as well,every few seconds her eyes would land on Robin,who always seemed to be looking at her,after awhile the hall started to empty and Regina headed towards the courtyard,that led to the forest,she walked for abit,knowing a certain someone would be behind walked into the forest,just getting out of sight of the castle and paused,she stood there,taking some deep breaths,a few seconds later she felt warm arm circle her waist.

"Its been too long since I have held you"Robin said,his head right beside hers,he breathed in deeply of her scent. She leaned back against his chest,feeling very content in his arms.

"I've missed being held by you"Regina said.

"I've missed holding you,for how long do you want to keep this up"Robin said,wanting nothing more than to spend every second by her side.

"I know David is soon sending Grumpy out to the faires in the south for anything that might can help us against the witch,lets see what he finds out then"Regina said.

"I'm not sure I can wait that long milady"Robin said.

"Patience is a virtue"Regina said.

"Then I'm doomed,when it comes to you I'm not very patient"Robin said as he moved his lips to her neck,kissing it gently.

"Soon,I promise,i just don't want you or Roland to be put in any more danger because of me"Regina said.

"Regina,I can protect Roland and myself,don't think you put us in any danger"Robin said.

"I couldn't bare if it anything happened to you"Regina said.

"Regina,quit worrying,just for the record I have the best protector,a little spitfire"Robin said,teasing her.

"And don't you ever forget it"Regina said,turning into his arms,his hands went to her waist,coming together behind her back,she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I love you"Robin said.

"I love you more"Regina said as she reached up and kissed him.

"Just remember who said it first"Robin said as the kiss ended.

"Come on,we better get back"Regina said,they had an afternoon meeting again with the charmings.

"So you going to bite my head off in front of them again"Robin asked,as they headed back towards the castle,her hand in his.

"Possibly"Regina said as Robin just smiled.

"But i'll make it up to you later"Regina said with a devlish smile.

"I'll hold you to that milady"Robin said,as he kissed her once more,before they broke apart and headed into the castle.

to be continued.

I had to take a break after the awful finale,i had to cool off,but now I'm going to start writing my stories again,i hope you enjoy,thank you to all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks went on the same,Robin and Regina spent as much time together as they could,they spent every night together,Robin leaving at first light to get back to his room,they would sneak off into the woods to be able to spend time alone together,Robin would sometimes bring Roland with him and they would have lunch together,sometimes it was just the two of them,while in public they continued their squables as usual,everyone would think they didn't like each other,but little did everyone know the truth was farther from the truth,Regina loved Robin more and more everyday,she didn't think she would ever love someone like this,besides her son,she was in her room early one morning when a knock was on her door,she went to the door,thinking it might be Robin,she threw the door open,but it wasn't Robin.

"Oh,Snow its you"Regina said as she headed back into the room.

"Regina you almost sound disappointed,were you expecting someone else"Snow said with a smile as she came into the room.

"No,no,how can i help you"Regina said.

"Well i was wanting to ask you an important question,me and David were wondering if you would be a godparent to our child"Snow said to a stunned Regina,it left Regina in a state of shock.

"You're serious aren't you"Regina said.

"Very much so"Snow said.

"If this is not irony i don't know what is,you're asking me to be a godparent to your child,when i was the one who basically took your first born from you and David"Regina said.

"You're not that person anymore Regina,you changed,and i know Henry was a part of why you changed"Snow said."Him and a certain someone perhaps"Snow continued,thinking about Robin.

"Who"Regina said,trying to cause doubt in Snow's mind.

"Maybe a certain archer"Snow said,smiling.

"I told you before he smells like forest"Regina said.

"Funny I have smelled more forest smells lately"Snow said as she leaned close to Regina and sniffed.

"Then I think you need your sniffer checked"Regina said.

"If you say so,so will you be our child's godparent"Snow said.

"Then I would be honored to be your child's godparent"Regina said.

"Regina,this makes me very happy,and I'm glad we have somewhat worked out our past mistakes"Snow said as she hugged Regina quickly,the two women nodded and Snow left a few seconds later,leaving Regina in her sat in her chair,thinking about how things had changed so much for her and Snow,she found tears in her eyes before she knew it,for some reason she was overcomed with emotions,Regina shook her head,she had never been one to let her emotions control her like this,why now,she knew Robin was partly responsible for her letting her guard down and letting people get close to had been married now almost two months,she smiled remembering everything,every moment she had spent with Robin,as aggravating as he had been at one time,to his resolve to not give up on her,he had helped her realize how much she enjoyed making love with someone,since he was the only one who she considered making love with,Regina's thoughts came to a crashing halt,when she realized something very important,something she had let slip her mind,she had not had her period since Robin and her were married.

"No,its not possible"Regina said,as she again tried to remember the last time she had,had her period,it was right before her and Robin had made love for the first stood up and walked to the mirror,turning sideways,both ways,she thought she saw where she was a little fuller,but then she started to remove her dress,to really look at herself in the mirror,she put her hand on her stomach and gasped as she felt a very slight difference,she had always looked the same since she had gotten older,this was definitely something new.

"Can this really be happening"Regina said as she then put her hand on that very slight bump and used her magic to see if she could feel something,not movement,just something.

"Oh"Regina gasped out as she felt the presence of something,of someone,her child,a child she didn't know she could have,her son or daughter,was at this moment growing inside of her,but more importantly,this was Robin's child,a child conceived from two people in love,a child who's father at the moment didn't know even existed,or could that moment,Regina felt this intense feeling of love already for her child.

"Oh baby,you are so loved,i love you so much,and I will protect you at all costs,and if I know your father,he will protect you with everything in his being"Regina said as she put on a gown and sat before the mirror,as happy as she was about her child,she also had a suddent rush of fear for it as well,the witch was still not defeated and they had found no means as of yet to defeat had to be a way to stop her from taking everything from her,this was happiness,something she had not a lot of experience in,she never thought she would have this,never thought she deserved it,a husband,a son,a stepson,and now a child of her own. She wondered how Robin would react to this,would he be happy,she knew it would come as a shock to him,it had to her.

"How is Robin going to feel about this"Regina said out loud.

"Feel about what"Robin said as he had entered the room,seeing her deep in thought he had not announced his presence.

"How did you get in here"Regina said.

"Through the door,i'm a thief by trade I can enter anyplace without being discovered,now what has your so troubled"Robin asked.

Thanks for the reviews,messages,follows,favorites. I'm not a writer and I'm human,so it may have some mistakes in it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Regina,tell me whatever it is that is troubling you so"Robin said,putting his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him.

"Its nothing,i'm just over-reacting as usual "Regina said,tears in her eyes.

"Regina,tell me"Robin said,putting one finger under her chin.

"I'm pregnant"Regina said,looking at his eyes.

"You're what"Robin said,shocked.

"I'm going to have a baby"Regina said.

"You're pregnant,you're pregnant with my child"Robin said,a huge smile beginning on his face.

"Yes,i had no idea i could get pregnant still"Regina said.

"Regina,we're going to have a baby"Robin said as he picked her up swung her around in his arms.

"Robin,put me down,i don't need my head any more dizzy"Regina said,smiling as Robin put her down.

"Sorry,sorry,i can't believe this"Robin said.

"So you're happy with this"Regina said.

"Happy?i'm beyond happy,i'm thrilled,we're going to have a baby"Robin said.

"Yes,you have said that"Regina said.

"I love you so much"Robin said as he kissed her full on the lips.

"I love you too"Regina said.

"Then why do i see this worry in your eyes"Robin said.

"Because i'm worried about the witch,if this was not over our heads i wouldn't be as worried"Regina said.

"Regina,she is not going to hurt you,nor our child,i will promise you that,i won't let anything happen to either of you "Robin swore.

"As long as you and Roland are ok,i couldn't be better"Regina said,suddenly Robin kneeled down in front of her.

"Hello little one,this is your papa,i love you so much already,you're going to be well taken care of and loved,i will protect you and your momma,and if i don't your momma will shoot a fireball at me,you have two big brothers who are going to meet you one day and be thrilled with you"Robin said,Regina teared up again,touched that Robin,mentioned both their sons.

"I love you thief"Regina said.

"Nor more than i love you milady"Robin said as he raised back up and kissed her lips.

"So how do you think Roland will react"Regina asked as they went over to her bed and laid down,her curled up in his arms,her head resting on his chest.

"Are you kidding,he will be thrilled,he's going to be someone's big brother"Robin said.

"When do you want to tell him"Robin asked.

"I think we should wait till I'm further along,i would hate for something to happen and get his hopes crushed"Regina said.

"Regina,nothing is going to happen,not to you or our child that we created,i won't allow it"Robin said.

"Oh you won't allow it huh"Regina said.

"So when will he or she do you think be born"Robin said.

"In about 7 months or so"Regina said,wishing they were in StoryBrook,with the technology to monitor the baby closer.

"I can't wait to hold this little one in my arms"Robin said,his hand rubbing on her stomach again.

"If we can just stop that witch"Regina said,her mind on the threat to her family.

"Regina,let me worry about her,you keep your mind at ease"Robin said.

"I can't help it,everytime I think I'm going to be happy,something always happens"Regina said.

"Well you're happy with me right"Robin said at Regina's nod he continued "And as long as we are together,our family,everything is going to be alright"Robin said as the couple drifted off to were sleeping so peacefully,when the chamber door opened and the next thing they knew,they were being awakened by Roland jumping on the bed.

"I scared you"Roland said as both adults had woken up so quickly,looking around the room.

"Roland,little man,you don't need to be doing that to your parents"Robin said.

"Sorry daddy,but I couldn't help it"Roland said.

"Oh well,then I can't help this"Robin said as he started to tickle Roland,sending Roland into fits of just looked at her happy family,she felt a pang of sorrow for Henry,wishing he was here with them,then,her family could be complete.

"Roland are you hungry"Regina asked.

"Very much Gina"Roland said.

"Then lets go get something to eat"Regina said.

"Milady if I may escort you"Robin said as he put his arm out for her to put her arm through,which she did,and they started to make their way down to thedining hall,some heads turned and saw the trio walking in,no one knew that Robin and Regina were married,except Friar Tuck who just nodded his head and little Roland who made his way over to the table where his father's merry men were,Robin escorted her over to his table,Regina saw the looks she was getting from Robin's men.

"Your majesty,you look lovely this night"Friar Tuck said,trying to ease the mood.

"Its Regina,and thank you Friar Tuck"Regina said as she nodded back at Friar Tuck,that seemed to settle the men and they started to eat their dinner,Roland talking with Regina the whole time,Robin sat on her other side,occasionally his arm would come around and rest on her waist from the back and rub it gently,helping to release tension he was sure she was letting build,other times his hand would make its way to her knee and give a slight squeeze as if reassuring her,she would turn and smile back at him slightly and let her hand go under the table and squeeze his thigh.

"Would you look at that"David said to his wife,they had watched the scene of Robin and Regina since they had entered the dining hall.

"I knew it"Snow said,smiling.

"Knew what,you knew about them"David said.

"There's a lot more to those two I think"Snow said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see"David said.

"Guess she doesn't mind the smell of forest anymore"Snow said under her breath.

"What's that supposed to mean"David said.

"You wouldn't understand"Snow said as David kept looking at her.

"The first time we met Robin Hood,Regina asked me what I thought of him,and I told her he was kinda cute"Snow said.

"Cute,you think he's cute"David said,smiling.

"He may be cute,but no one is as charming as you"Snow said.

"Nice save"David said.

"So her remark to me was that he smelled like forest,the way they bicker sometimes though you would think they had been married for years"Snow said.

"Them,married?"David said.

"You never know"Snow said as she continued to watch the stunning couple.

to be cont

Thanks for the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.


	22. Chapter 22

**Fairy Tale Land**

Regina,Snow,Robin,Belle,Granny with Charming pacing around,sat in the gold room,waiting on Grumpy to return,Robin tried his best to not look at Regina,not wanting anyone to suspect anything,but he stole a few glances at his wife,she did the same.

"Grumpy tell me you found something to help"David said.

"I've been to Tink,Pink,Blue and they got nothing"Grumpy said.

"Its happening again,i'm about to give birth and an evil enchantress is about threatening my unborn child"Snow said.

"To be fair,i was threatening you,not everyone else"Regina said.

"Tell me again why we forgave her"Grumpy said.

"Because i'm helping"Regina said as Robin just smiled.

"As much as i hate to admit this,you had an advantage against me the last time,how"Regina said.

"Rumplestilskin gave us the heads up"Snow.

"Then we need to go to him again"David said.

"You want to break into his castle,where he is being held hostage,i'm Grumpy not stupid"Grumpy said.

"Belle you were held hostage in there,any clue on how to break in"Regina asked.

"No,i was brought in there i never broke out"Belle said.

"I did,i broke into his castle once before"Robin said.

"Why are we even listening to him,he's a thief,that right there should tell you something,what are you still doing here"Regina said,acting out to keep their cover up.

"What i'm doing here is saving your arse"Robin said.

"The dark castle is full of traps,even deadly ones"Robin continued.

"Not more deadly than my magic"Regina said.

"They are if you don't see them coming"Robin said.

"I'm willing to take my chances"Regina said.

"Ok you are,we're not,he's coming with us"Snow said as Regina just huffed as Robin turned with a smirk on his face,they headed out to the castle,they got through the castle pretty well till they came to a huge room,they slightly spread out,Regina headed to a closed door,Robin always aware of where his wife was,saw she was heading to a trap and quickly called out.

"Your majesty i wouldn't"Robin said,she just rolled her eyes and reached for the door,seeing she was about to get hurt,he pulled an arrow out and aimed and fired quickly,the arrow missing Regina but hitting the door,making the door explode in a ball of fire.

"That arrow almost took off my head"Regina yelled loudly.

"Well that door almost took off your arm,where i come from a simple thank you is in order"Robin said.

"Where you come from people bath in the river and use pine combs for money"Regina snarled back at just rolled his eyes at this,the group just kept on their mission,they finally came to where Rumple was being held,they could tell he wasn't right,from the way he was mumbling,they finally got him to make some sense,telling Snow and David that Glinda might be able to help them,as Snow and Charming went to the door in the enchanted forrest,the others headed back to the castle,Belle upset over the way Rumple was ran into the castle and headed to her room,wanting to be alone.

"She's very upset"Regina said as it was finally just her and Robin.

"She has a right to be,the person she loves is in danger,as the person i love continues to put herself in danger"Robin said.

"I can handle myself"Regina said.

"I know you can,but i know you want to keep this about me and you bickering back and forth going on in public,but you will never know the fear i had of you in front of that door,reaching for it"Robin said.

"I know"Regina said.

"And"Robin said as he came up behind Regina and put his hands on her waist and she leaned back against his chest.

"I was worried for about a second if i would get the arrow to that door in time,before you were hurt,i dont know what i would do if i lost you or our little one"Robin said as his hands slipped from her waist to the front of her stomach.

"Robin,i'm scared"Regina confessed as her hands went on top of his.

"I won't let anything happen to you or our babe"Robin swore.

"What if we can't stop the witch,what if"Regina said.

"We will,have faith my love,i mean look at us,who would of thought a common thief would fall in love with a Queen"Robin said as Regina looked to where a certain tattoo lay,Robin noticing the direction of her gaze questioned her.

"What is it milady,why do you stare at my tattoo,this is not the first time"Robin said.

"Its nothing"Regina said as she tried to move away but Robin only let her turn around so that he could look into her face.

"Regina if we are going to make this,we can't lie to each other,does my tattoo mean anything to you,tell me the truth"Robin said as he looked into her eyes.

"Many years ago,i was so sad,i had given up on life,and a fairy named Tinkerbelle came to my rescue one night,telling me that i could be happy,but i was missing something,i asked her what,she told me love,i thought she was crazy thinking she couldn't help me find another soulmate,she stole pixie dust and it lead to this man in a tavern,Tinkerbell told me he was the man I was destined to be with,i opened the door,but i never went in to meet him"Regina said.

"Why not"Robin asked,wondering who this man was,if he was still alive,was he still a threat to him and Regina's happiness.

"I was afraid,anger was all i had,i had it for so long,i was afraid of letting it go"Regina said.

"So you never met this man"Robin asked.

"Actually i did"Regina said.

"Well, what happened when you met him"Robin said,not knowing where this was going.

"The first time I met him,he saved me from a flying monkey by shooting an arrow and hitting it"Regina said,remembering that day clearly.

"Me? i'm your soulmate"Robin asked,surprised.

"Yes,the man in the tavern had his back to me,so i never saw his face,but i did see his tattoo on his right arm,the man with the lion tattoo"Regina said.

"So that's why you look at it like that"Robin said.

"Yes,i was shocked the first time i saw it"Regina said as Robin just looked at her.

"Are you upset"Regina said.

"No,why would i be"Robin said.

"Because i cheated us out of time together,we could of met each other and had a family by now"Regina said.

"This was before you had Henry and i had Roland,yes we could of spent more time together,but we would not have our sons,nor could we have this little one on their way"Robin said as he rubbed her stomach,easing some of Regina's fears.

"Regina,what matters now is that we did find each other,as much as you tried to fight against it at times,but I think that is what also attacted me to you,was how fiercly you fight for something,and you are the strongest person I know"Robin said.

"Well you were pretty tough to resist"Regina said.

"Really"Robin said,laughing.

"Don't let it get to your head"Regina said.

"Oh no,not me never"Robin said.

"I better go meet with the charmings,I'm sure they are back by now"Regina said,not wanting to leave but knowing she must.

"I'm going to check on Roland,making sure he is asleep,then I'm coming to your room"Robin said.

"But Robin,if"Regina said.

"Regina,I don't care who knows about us,i don't want to spend anymore time away from you then I have to"Robin said.

"Nor I,I just don't want to put you in anymore danger"Regina said.

"Love,I can handle myself,now lets get you back,the quicker you see the charmings the quicker you return to my arms"Robin said as they kissed,then headed to the castle both going in opposite directions.

to be continued

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.I will be returning to Storybrook very soon,another chapter of two I think.


	23. Chapter 23

FairyTale Land

Regina,Snow and Charming stood in a room,not believing it had come to this,they had to enact the dark curse again to save not only the charming baby but their own futures.

"Regina you have to cast the curse again,its our only chance"Snow said.

"Snow i can't,in order for that curse to work i have to sacrifice the thing i love the most,i killed my father before,i had to crush his heart"Regina said,as she turned away,she put one hand on her stomach,if this was selfish to not sacrifice Robin or their baby then so be it,but she knew in her heart she could not do it,she had killed her father before trying to get revenge on snow and happiness for herself,she could not bear to do it again,nor Robin and not her baby,tears came to her eyes.

"There's someone else who can cast the curse"David said.

"Who"Snow said.

"Snow you can do the curse"David said,coming to stand in front of Snow.

"What,no,no i can't,i need you,we need you"Snow said to David,not believing what he was saying.

"Yes you can,you have to crush my heart"David said.

"No,i can't,i can't loose you,our baby won't know its father"Snow said.

"Yes it will,everytime you look into our baby's face,you will see me,and our baby will know me through you"David said.

"Regina,please"David said as Regina turned and nodded.

"I'll go get some ingredients"Regina said as she headed to retrieve the potions needed for the spell,she heard the door open behind her and Robin walked quickly to her.

"So what did you find out,how are you going to save us all"Robin said as he grabbed her hands in his.

"David has to die"Regina said.

"What,no,this can't be,why"Robin said,thinking of his friend David,David was a good man,there had to be another way.

"In order for the curse to work,you have to sacrifice the most important person to you,the one you love above all else,you have to crush their heart"Regina said.

"Snow is going to crush his heart,my gods"Robin said as he grabbed her into his arms.

"I couldn't do it,i couldn't kill you,they will hate me when they find out i was too afraid to kill you"Regina said,tears making their way down her face,Robin pulled back to look into her face,taking her face in his hands.

"I would of let you"Robin said.

"How can you say that"Regina said.

"If it meant,saving you,Roland and our baby then i would do anything for you,i love you so much Regina" Robin said.

"I love you Robin"Regina said as she leaned up and grabbed his face and kissed him,it was a kiss of fear,a kiss of determination,but most of all it was a kiss of love.

"I have to go,i have to get these back and ready to finish the curse"Regina said.

"You want me to go with you"Robin said.

"No,i don't want you to see this,as soon as i cast it i'm coming for you in your room,get Roland i want to spend every second i can with you"Regina said as they kissed once more,Regina left to go back to Snow and David and Robin went and got Roland and waited in his room,what seemed like took forever but was only a matter of minutes,Regina came rushing into the room,looking like someone was after her,he was instantly alarmed.

"Regina,what happened you look like you have seen a ghost"Robin said,coming to his wife's side immediately.

"David is alive,Snow split her heart to save him,the curse has been cast"Regina said.

"Then why are you so frightened"Robin said,happy his friend was alive,but knowing something else was amiss.

"Zelena came and put in an extra ingredient into the curse,its a memory loss ingredient,we won't remember our time in this year here in the Enchanted Forest"Regina said.

"Is there nothing that can stop it"Robin said.

"No,it will be here in a matter of minutes,we won't remember each other when we arrive in StoryBrook"Regina said as Robin took her in his arms and hugged her.

"We will Regina,some way,somehow,we will reunite"Robin said.

"Gina why are you so sad"Roland said as the took adults broke apart and Robin picked him up.

"Oh Roland"Regina said,trying to not break down in front of Roland,but she just hugged her two men.

"Regina,you have to have hope that we will find our way back to each other,you couldn't resist me here,i have no doubt you will fall for me once again in this StoryBrook"Robin said,making Regina's mouth turn into a small smile.

"Knowing you,you will probably be shooting an arrow around me,trying to hit some target"Regina said as they laughed remembering the way they had bickered back and forth.

"I already hit my target,you were my target"Robin said.

"Its here"Regina said seeing the dark smoke start to come into the room.

"I love you Robin,i love you both so much"Regina said,kissing Roland's head.

"Regina i love you,and we will find our way back to one another"Robin said as they hugged,the three of them,really four as Regina placed her hand on her stomach,Robin's hand also quickly covered hers,and Robin looked down into her face,into her eyes as she looked up at his,the last image he saw was Regina being taken over my dark smoke,then nothing.

Ok,so we are going back to StoryBrook,for the moment I have no plans to go back to Fairy Tale land,but you never know.

Thanks for all the reviews,messages,follows,favorites.

If there is anything you would like to see in specific I'm open for suggestions,i'm open for prompts not sure if I will write them here or in a prompt chapters. Just message me if you would.


End file.
